Lost Love
by swifty13fans
Summary: Earthborn background Shepard with Liara pairings. We are going to dive into Shepard past but with her past being revealed, will it hurt her relationship with Liara? Can she keep her focus to end the Reapers? Took place in Mass Effect 3 universe and will go beyond that. *story still in progress*
1. Sad Beautiful Tragic

**A/N : Welcome to my new story to all the followers who has been following me from my other stories, Forever After or What If. To the new readers, welcome and I hope you like my story. First of all I'm going to explain my Shepard first. Her background is Earthborn, War Hero and Paragon. But she also used Renegade action from time to time, so she wasn't fully Paragon. My Shepard is the same as the female Shepard in my past 2 stories, with difference background, of course. But this story has nothing to do with the other 2 stories, so you don't need to read it to understand but if you want to read it, I appreciate it. And of course it's another Shepard/Liara pairings.**

**I'm going to give you guys a crash course regarding the story, it will start from the start of Mass Effect 3 and it will go beyond that. I will follow the game for most or half part of it, but I also will put my own twist in it too. If you want to know more, well read the story!**

**I'm sorry in advance for any typo or grammar mistakes. Bear in mind that English is my second language. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story and leave me reviews on what you guys think. But I appreciate it if you guys can leave nice reviews or constructive reviews. And no, you don't need to point out how bad my grammar is because I know it full well. I try hard to keep it at minimum but like I said, it's my second language so it's not easy. I know it's annoying but bear with it, okay? Well enough talking, time to let you guys read the story.**

***I don't own anything except the ideas and some characters. Other than that, credits are where it's due.***

* * *

Chapter 1 : Sad Beautiful Tragic

It has been 6 months since Shepard has been grounded by the Alliance for what she did to the Alpha relay. She understands their reason but what she couldn't believe is how the Alliance still not believes her about the Reapers after everything she had done. From beating Saren to destroying the Collectors homeworld. Maybe she shouldn't have expected them to believe her about the Reapers since they blame it on the Geth for Sovereign attack and keep telling themselves the Collectors attack died when Shepard blew their homeworld.

While Shepard thought about what has been happening while looking out the window, a sight caught her attention. There's a little boy with a small replica of the Normandy running around. The sight make her heart grew warm. It took her mind to somewhere it hasn't been for quite some time now. Before her mind could drift anywhere further, someone open the door to the room Shepard in.

It was Lieutenant James Vega who is responsible to watch over Shepard while she is being grounded.

"Commander." salute Lieutenant Vega.

"You aren't supposed to call me that, anymore." said Shepard as she close her datapad she has been holding this whole time.

"Not supposed to salute you, either... We gotta go. The defense committee wants to see you."

This caught Shepard attention. It can't be anything good if the defense committee wants to see her.

"Sounds important." said Shepard as she tossed the datapad she was holding to the bed as she followed James.

"What's going on?" asked Shepard as she catch up to James who walking faster than she did.

"Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you… now."

A small smile formed in Shepard face as she saw her former Commanding Officer, Admiral David Anderson. It's no secret between Shepard and Anderson that she thought of Anderson as a mentor and maybe a bit as a father figured.

"Anderson." greet Shepard as she shakes Anderson hand firmly.

"You look good, Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges." remarks Anderson.

Shepard felt a little offended by those remarks but she couldn't disagree. Her usual physical routine changed ever since she was being grounded. And the delicious food didn't help either.

"How you holding up since being relieved from duty?" asked Anderson as both of them walked to their destination.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."

* * *

How come from having a talk with Anderson on how she settling in after being relieved from duty, arguing over why the Alliance took her ship from her, found out Ashley Williams been promoted to a Lieutenant-Commander to Reapers attacking the Earth? That's what has been in Shepard head as she watched the gruesome sight in front of her. It's not even a few seconds in this war, she already been knocked off her feet by a flying table of all things.

"They are massive." complain Anderson as he watched the Reapers tore everything in sight.

Both Shepard and Anderson quickly move towards where the spaceport is to meet up with the Normandy amid all the chaos all around them. There were a few husks they need to take care of and it wasn't that hard to deal with. Until both her and Anderson ran out of heat sinks and she had to take down 3 husks with melee attack. It wasn't that hard since she had quite some practice over the years, but as to give it a little different, a Reaper fired it laser and blew the office Shepard was near. Good thing she still has good reflexes or who know what will happen.

Once she got back on her feet, she moved towards the office the Reapers fired at. There's some damaged and fired but they can still walk around. After she took care a husk stuck between the door they want to go through, Shepard opened the door and let Anderson go in first. As she was about to follow behind, a noise in the vent caught her attention.

"Hey." said Shepard as she saw that little boy she saw earlier with the Normandy replica toy in the vent.

"It's okay…" reassure Shepard as she kneeled down to look in the vent where the boy has retreat back.

"Everybody dying." said the boy.

"Come here. I need to get you someplace safe." said Shepard after she being interrupted with a Reaper move pass the building they in.

"Take my hand." add Shepard as she holds out her hand for the boy to grab.

"You can't help me."

"Shepard." call out Anderson which got Shepard attention and took her eyes off the boy.

When Shepard takes a look at the vent again, the boy is already gone.

"In here." said Anderson.

Shepard took another look at the vent but the boy already vanished somewhere in the vent.

"This is a goddamn mess." complain Anderson as Shepard joined him.

"Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die. I won't be responsible." add Anderson as he clear the rubble blocking their path.

"It's hard enough fighting a war, but it's worse knowing no matter how hard you try… you can't save them all." said Shepard as she thought back at the deaths of some of her crews under her command in the last few years.

After Anderson assured Shepard that it's best to asked the council for helped since Shepard still a Spectre, they got clear off the rubbles and found a few heat sinks. They continued their walk towards the spaceport when a dreadnought was blown by a Reaper and at the same time they lose contact with the Normandy.

Soon enough they found 2 Alliance soldier with one of them has his leg stuck by rubble. After taking care of 3 cannibals, Shepard and Anderson helped out the soldier and head towards the down fighter to find a radio. They were ambushed by more cannibals and after taking care of them with little problem, Shepard found herself an Avenger assault rifle while Anderson start contacting the Normandy again and turn on the beacon.

As they were waiting, more cannibals came and the fights last longer than Shepard and Anderson would have wanted. Every one cannibal they took down, 2 more came. Both Shepard and Anderson are running low on heat sinks, fast.

"Cavalry has arrived." announced Joker as he fired one of Normandy gun to destroy a platform where the cannibals kept coming.

"Bout time." said Anderson.

"Let's go." said Shepard as she make a run towards the Normandy.

When Shepard jump into the Normandy shuttle bay, Ashley and another Alliance soldier gave a cover to Shepard and Anderson from the shuttle bay.

"Welcome back, Shepard." greet Ashley.

"Thanks."

"Shepard." call out Anderson as he stopped dead at his track nearing the gap between the platform and Normandy shuttle bay.

"Come on!"

"I'm not going. You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We are in this fight together, Anderson."

"It's a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance of defeating the Reapers. Talk to the Council. Convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then make them listen. Now go! That's an order."

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?"

Anderson took Shepard dog tags from his right pocket he has been holding ever since Shepard been grounded, before he tossed it to Shepard which easily caught by her.

"Consider yourself reinstated… Commander."

"You know what you have to do." said Anderson and truly believes every words of it. He knew if anyone can do it, it will be Shepard.

"I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every fleet I can." promised Shepard.

"Good luck." add Shepard.

"You too, Shepard."

As the Normandy about to leave, two Alliance shuttles arrived at the platform where she was before and she saw that little boy got into one of it as a Reaper moving towards them. Both shuttles hurriedly fly away but one of it was blown away by the laser from the Reaper before the shuttle the boy in, also been blown out of the sky.

That sight in front of her, the thought of that boy, make Shepard wonder about something she hasn't been thinking about for the past 10 plus years. All the regrets she hasn't been having come rushing as she think about him. What happened to him? Is he still alive? Does she ever have a chance to see his face again and explain herself?

* * *

"What the hell's going on? Where's Anderson? Where we going?" asked James as he saw Shepard walking towards the armory.

"Hey!" yell James irritated with Shepard staying silent.

"We're leaving." answered Shepard.

"Leaving?"

"What's going on?" asked Ashley.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help for the fight." explain Shepard to Ashley.

"Bullshit. He wouldn't order us to leave." said James angrily.

"We don't have a choice. Without help, the war's already over.

Ashley watched as James losing his temper and start questioning Shepard. And by the look of Shepard, Ashley knew well enough not to question her any further but that's not what James did.

"Forget it. Drop me off someplace, 'cause I'm not leaving."

"Enough! Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight?" yell Shepard losing her temper with James questioning her order.

"We're going to the Citadel… you want out, you can catch a ride back from there." add Shepard.

"Commander." said Joker from the ship PA system.

"Joker… that you?" asked Shepard clearly has calm down once she heard Joker voice.

"Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you."

"Patch it through."

"Shepard… sustained heavy losses. *static* force was overwhelming. There's no way we can defeat them conventionally." said Hackett.

"Anderson's already ordered me to the Citadel, to talk to the Council."

"First, I need you. *static* lance outpost on Mars *static* we lose control of the system."

"Yes, sir." salute Shepard after hearing her new order from Admiral Hackett.

"*static* been researching the Prothean Archives with Dr. T'Soni. *static* found a way to stop the Reapers… only way to stop them… *static* in contact soon. Hackett out."

"Joker. Set a course for the Mars Archives." order Shepard.

"Mars? Roger that."

"This is loco." said James to Ashley as Shepard walk towards a table where her armor already waiting for her.

"What do he thinks we found there?" asked Ashley although she knew at the name of Dr. T'Soni, Shepard would have head there straight away even without an order.

"I don't know, yet, but if it helps us win the war…" answered Shepard as she checks on her pistol as her heart still skips a beat when Hackett mentioned Liara name.

"Grab your gear." order Shepard as she grabs her armor.

* * *

"Damn… another huge storm. Looks a lot bigger in person." complain James as soon as they touched down in Mars.

"Come on, Lieutenant. It's not that bad." replied Ashley.

"I'm more worried with people back on Earth… or the fact that nobody here reporting in." add Ashley as she watched Shepard who is a few steps in front of her.

She knew it must be killing her commander knowing Liara is in Mars and there's no communication with Mars ever since they arrived. With the Reapers revealed themselves after more than 50,000 years of hiding; Shepard is their best shot to lead them to a victory. After all she has talked to the Reapers in few occasions now and clearly the Reapers felt threatened by Shepard.

Despite telling herself to keep Shepard calm before they figured out what happen in Mars and Liara, she just had to speak about Cerberus once they encounter Cerberus troops in Mars. Just as she was back at the Horizon; well maybe she trust her more than she was back then, but after everything she saw Cerberus did, she just can't believe Shepard agreed to work with them.

"I need a straight answer, Shepard." asked Ashley once they step into the building with a lift platform.

"About what?"

"Do you know anything about this? What is Cerberus doing here?"

"What makes you think I know what they're up to?" answered Shepard as she getting sick of Ashley questioning her loyalty.

"You worked for them. How am I supposed to believe you've cut all ties?"

"We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That's it."

"They rebuilt you from scratch. They gave you a ship, resources…"

"Let me be clear. I've had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the Collector base. I have no idea why they're here now or what they want."

"Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since." spoke James who has been watching his two top ranking officer arguing with themselves ever since they encounter Cerberus troops.

"Sorry, Shepard. I just…" Ashley was interrupted by the sound of pressurized air and the lift platform start to ascend.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Ash." said Shepard after she removed her helmet.

Ashley looked down after Shepard said that. In her head, she can't believe how her commanding officer still kept her calm composure. She was expecting Shepard to yell at her but instead Shepard reaction was the same as she was back at Horizon.

"Please, trust me." pleaded Shepard to Ashley as the lift platform stop at it destination.

"I do. It just that…" once again Ashley being interrupted. But this time around it's from a sound in the vent.

Shepard, James and Ashley quickly grab cover as they examine the room and keep a look at the vent where they hear the sound from. After hearing some gunshot and what it sound like a biotic being used, Shepard took a peek when she saw an Asari shots the two Cerberus troopers trap in singularity before kill them off after they hit the floor. She doesn't have to think long before knowing who that Asari is. Shepard quickly holster her pistol back as she walk towards the Asari. While James who followed closed behind still point his Avenger assault rifle at the Asari.

"Easy there, Lieutenant. She's with us." said Shepard as she grabbed James rifle and point it below before continue her walked toward the Asari.

James looked at Ashley for a brief moment afterwards where he saw the Lieutenant-Commander half smiling.

"Shepard! Thank the goddess you're alive!" said Liara in relief once she turn her back and saw her lover.

Shepard took few more steps forwards before grabbing hold both of Liara hands.

"You too, Liara."

"I was so worried when the reports came in. I'm… sorry about Earth."

"Yeah. It was… difficult to leave." respond Ashley as she break the sweet reunion between the two lovers.

"Ashley. I'm sorry. But… why'd you come here?"

"Hackett order us to come. Said you know what was going on."

"I do." said Liara as she lead them towards a window overlooking the Archives.

"Hallelujah. Some answers, finally." said James in relief.

"Maybe. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device. One that could wipe out the Reapers."

"Here? On Mars?" asked Shepard in disbelief.

"In the Prothean Archives, yes."

"We've known about the Archives for decades. Why now?"

"Process of elimination, mixed with a little desperation."

"When you destroyed the Alpha relay, you bought some time. But then you were under investigation. I knew I had to do something. Hackett knew it, too. He contacted me, asking if I would use my resources as the Shadow Broker to find a way to stop the Reapers. My search led me here. Hackett got me access to the Archives and kept me updated on your status." explain Liara.

"I meant to come see you, but…" add Liara as she realized the last time they saw each other was just a little before Shepard turned herself in to the Alliance.

"I would've like that, but under the circumstances… I think I can forgive you." said Shepard even though she doubts she ever get mad at Liara.

"You're too kind."

* * *

After Liara gave the rundown, Shepard ordered James to go back to the shuttle as Cerberus troops about to break in the building they are in. Shepard ordered Liara to use her singularity at them once they opened the door as she shots down 4 Cerberus troopers trying to attack them. Mostly because she was pissed when one of them said Liara is an Asari bitch.

"At least you could've left one for us." said Ashley as she was barely marked out her target before Shepard killed him off.

Shepard only responded with a half smile as she looks for a way up.

* * *

_**"**__**I don't know how you do it. You've always stayed focused, even in the worst situations." asked Liara.**_

_**"**__**When there's so much at stake, I think about my friends, loved ones… what I'd lose if I failed." answered Shepard as she softly touched Liara cheek. **_

Shepard quietly watched Liara working on the console as Ashley find a way to communicate with Cerberus troops at the other side of the tramp station as Shepard had a little flashback regarding a moment she shared with Liara 10 minutes ago. What she said had a deeper meaning than Liara might have thought… because of him. It has become Shepard new priorities to end this war.

Liara never knew about her past, her past than she has been hiding ever since she joined the Alliance. People may find it easy to approach her but they never succeed on finding out over her past. Liara asked about it after she and the Normandy crews destroyed the Collectors homeworld, but Shepard kept a tight lipped as she wasn't ready to tell Liara about her past. She didn't know how Liara going to react if she knows, but she also know if Liara found out about it by herself, it will be a lot harder to explains.

'I have to tell her about it. Especially if I'm going to asked for her help finding him.' thought Shepard before Ashley called out to her.

"What've you got?" asked Shepard after heading towards where Ashley is.

"He's got a transmitter in his helmet, if I can…" Ashley let out a small gasp as she saw the face of the dead Cerberus trooper.

"Oh, god. He looks like a husk." add Ashley after regain her composure.

"Yeah, not quite. But they've definitely done something to him." said Shepard as she walked towards the dead Cerberus trooper to grab his transmitter.

"Engineered? By Cerberus? They claim to stand for humanity, and they do this to their own people. That could've been you, Shepard. For all I know, that's what Cerberus had done to you."

"How can you compare me to that thing?" asked Shepard, furious with her second in command.

"I don't know what you are… not since they got their hands on you. Is it really you? Would you even know if they were controlling you somehow?" said Ashley as she honestly worried if her commander isn't the same person she know anymore.

"That's not fair, Ash."

"I'm just talking out loud. I don't need you to answer. I doubt there's anything you could say to convince me. I guess I just need some time to get to know you again."

"I'm the same person I always was. Time won't change that, but if that's what you need, I understand." said Shepard as she understand that Ashley still find it hard to believe her. Who would blame her after everything they saw on their Cerberus first encounter?

"Thanks… for understanding." replied Ashley as she really appreciated Shepard understanding. She really hope she will get the answer soon if her commander still the same person or Cerberus has done something to her. Because if they are, she will be more than happy to destroy Cerberus once and for all for changing the commander she trust and respect.

"You bet." said Shepard as she start talking to the transmitter she picked from the dead Cerberus trooper in an attempt to trick them.

* * *

The trick was successful and after they ambushed a team of Cerberus troops, they got ambushed themselves but it wasn't that hard to kill them off. After fighting a dozen more Cerberus troops once they arrived at the tramp station, they finally arrived at the Prothean Archives. Shepard immediately order Ashley to check the building in case there's any surprises as her and Liara head towards the console near the Archives.

"Shepard." said the Illusive Man as his holographic appear behind them which got Liara drawn her weapon where Shepard much more calm as she only turn around so she will be facing the Illusive Man.

"Illusive Man?" said Liara in surprise before she holstered her pistol.

"Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover but we've squandered it. The Alliance has known about the Archives for more than thirty years and what they done with it?

"What do you wanted?" asked Shepard as finally speaked after only listening to what the Illusive Man had to say.

"What I've always wanted." answered the Illusive Man after a long silence as he watched the artifacts behind Shepard and Liara.

"The data in these artifacts holds the key to solving the Reaper threat." add the Illusive Man.

"I've seen your solution; your people are turned into monsters."

"Hardly. They're being improved."

"Improved?" Shepard was furious with the Illusive Man answered. He's deluded, thought Shepard.

"That's what separates us, Shepard. Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control; to dominate and harness the Reapers power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them."

"Earth is under siege, and you're hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?"

"You've always shortsighted. Hasty. Your destruction of the Collector base proved that."

"I destroyed that base because I didn't trust you with the information."

"This isn't your fight any longer, Shepard. You can't defeat the Reapers, even with the Prothean data."

"You brought me back because you knew what I could do. I can defeat them."

"Doubtful. The odds aren't in your favor."

'That what people said before I beat Saren, Sovereign and the Collector.' thought Shepard.

"More importantly, I don't want the Reapers destroyed. We can dominate them, use their powers, harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution."

"You've gone too far. The Reapers will kill us all if we don't stop fighting each other!"

For all the bad things Cerberus done, they still have money and firepower to help with this war instead of using it against the Alliance. After all, if the Alliance busy fighting off Cerberus attack, soon enough they will run out of soldiers to fight the Reapers. At a time like this against the Reapers who basically a myth which can't be destroyed, the galaxy need every help they can to destroyed the Reapers and proved that the Reapers aren't indestructible and you can achieve the impossible if you work together.

"I don't expect you to understand, Shepard. And I'm certainly not looking for you approval. You were a tool, an agent with a singular purpose. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relics in this place, your time is over." said the Illusive Man.

"We'll see about that… Enough talk, Liara." said Shepard as she give Liara a signal to proceed on recovering the data from the Archives.

"Don't interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won't warn you again."

"Duly noted."

"Shepard!" called out Liara.

"What?" asked Shepard as she turns towards Liara.

"The date it's not here. It's being erased." explained Liara.

"Damn it. How's he doing it?"

"It's local. Someone's uploading the information."

Meanwhile Ashley is near the ending of securing the building when she found a work place where Dr. Eva Core is busy uploading the data from the Archives to herself.

"Hey! Step away from the console." order Ashley.

Dr. Eva Core closed the console and just stood there which prompted Ashley to take steps towards her. But she clearly wasn't expecting the resistance from the doctor. After knocked Ashley, Dr. Eva Core destroyed the console which also turned off the power to the artifacts before start running towards the exit.

Shepard, Liara and Ashley who finally got back on her feet start running in the hope of catching Dr. Eva Core before she could get to the exit. Shepard tried to get help from James and the Normandy but the storms were causing interference and Shepard can only hope someone can help them out before Dr. Eva Core got away. But that hope was shattered as Dr. Eva Core managed to jump into a waiting Cerberus shuttle.

"Damn it! James? Normandy? Anybody?" yell Shepard in her comms.

Out of nowhere, James who is piloting the UT-47 kodiak arrived.

"I got this one!" said James as he watched the Cerberus shuttle about to fly off.

James boldly hit the Cerberus shuttle with enough force to only damage his shuttle at minimum but enough to send the Cerberus shuttle flying. Unfortunately James wasn't expecting to send the Cerberus shuttle flying towards where Shepard, Liara and Ashley are. Shepard and Ashley got out of the way unharmed while Liara need little help from Ashley as she was limping. While Shepard waving towards James to signal him to set down the shuttle and maybe have a little talk about the stunt.

"We need the data." said Liara as Ashley helped her walk towards where Shepard and James is.

Ashley kept walking until there were sound from the down Cerberus shuttle and the door were kicked open and revealing Dr. Eva Core damaged but still alive and had no problem to walk pass the flaming fire. Noticing the danger, Ashley grab Liara pistol from her waist before pushed Liara backward as she turn around so she will be facing the robot.

Unfortunately for Ashley, all those shots didn't do much harmed to the robots and the next thing she know, Dr. Eva Core grabbed her by her helmet.

"Ash!" yelled Shepard after turn to look at the commotion where she noticed Dr. Eva Core grabbed Ashley by the helmet.

"Let her go!" order Shepard as she drawn her point towards Dr. Eva Core.

"Orders?" asked Dr. Eva Core to her comms.

"Finish her." order he Illusive Man.

Dr. Eva Core comply by hitting Ashley twice at the down Cerberus shuttle before letting go of her grips and turns towards Shepard and start running towards her.

Shepard kept her cool and fired at the robots trying to attack her and as she only has one bullet left, Dr. Eva Core finally killed. Shepard finally breathe again as she was holding out her breathe the entire time she shooting the robot. When she look pass the robot, she saw Ashley body lay on the ground, motionless.

"Grab that thing. Bring it with us." order Shepard to James as she tossed her pistol aside and start running towards Ashley.

* * *

They finally on board the Normandy and Shepard rushed towards the med bay. As soon as she arrived, Shepard lays Ashley on one of the table and just staring at the barely breathing Ashley while James put down Dr. Eva Core body on the opposite bed.

"Ashley needs medical attention." said Liara as she tried to snap Shepard out from wherever she in.

"We have to leave the Sol system." add Liara trying to get a response from Shepard.

"I know." answered Shepard.

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there." suggest Liara.

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker." order Shepard.

"Roger that." acknowledge Joker.

"Hold on, Ash." said Shepard as she touch Ashley right arm.

"See what you and EDI can learn from that thing." said Shepard towards Liara as she watched where James put down Dr. Eva Core body.

"Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC, I believe it's Admiral Hackett." said EDI through the PA system.

"Patch it through." said Shepard as she head downstairs towards the comm room.

* * *

"Shepard." called out Liara as she watched Shepard still standing in front of the QEC after debriefing Admiral Hackett.

"EDI is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have details to present the Council by the time we reach the Citadel." said Liara as she took a few steps towards Shepard.

"And Lieutenant-Commander Williams?" asked Shepard.

"I've done what I can for her. She needs proper medical attention soon." answered Liara as it clearly got a response from Shepard who finally start moving to walk away from the comm room.

"The Admiral's right. It's going to get worse, isn't it?" add Liara.

"Unless we stop the Reapers. Yeah." said Shepard as she stopped briefly beside Liara before head towards the War room.

"I've looked at the data. This weapon could be the answer… if we can build it. I get the sense you don't quite believe it, though." said Liara as she followed Shepard.

"I'm a soldier. I should be back on Earth fighting, not wasting my time with this." said Shepard coldly as they come at a stop.

"If it's going to work, we need you." said Liara as she knows Shepard are hurt with what happened to Ashley.

"Shepard?" called out Liara to her lover after she stayed silent.

"Isn't it worth trying, at least?" asked Liara after Shepard finally look at her.

"I'm going to check on Ashley and James." answered Shepard as turn around and walk away from Liara.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing that for? What's wrong with you? You're going to hurt her feelings." mutter Shepard as she leaves the war room to the conference room with her eyes half closed.

"Ark… I-I'm so sorry." said the Ensign who bump into Shepard.

"Co-Commander. I'm so sorry." add the Ensign as he realized it was his commander and start to straighten up his posture and gave Shepard a sharp salute.

"Ease up, Ensign. It's my fault as much as it was yours. I shouldn't have walked with my eyes half closed." reassure Shepard to the young Ensign.

"You look awfully young. How old are you?" asked Shepard as she realized the young Ensign look too young to be serving on a war ship.

"18."

"What? You can't possibly being order to served on war ship at that age."

"I wasn't supposed to be here at all, Commander. I'm still at the academy and I happened to be on board the Normandy for a tour when the Reapers attacked."

"I see."

"I know that we are heading to the Citadel, I guess I won't be here any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"The Alliance probably will send me back to Earth to help the resistance there."

"You barely out of the academy." said Shepard with a worried face. She knew if the Alliance sends him back to Earth, he can't possibly survive for more than an hour or maybe even less.

"I knew the risk when I signed up for the Alliance. Even though I would have loved to serve aboard a war ship; especially on board the Normandy with you as my commanding officer, I will comply with whatever the Alliance order me."

"I understand that but I'm not sending you back to Earth. You may not being assigned to the Normandy in the first place but I will make sure you stay on board. I'm sure you have a set of skills that can help us greatly."

"I'm not sure what I can do, Commander. I may be on top of my class in weapon training but I never hit anything other than shooting target. But I do have Emergency Medicine certificate. I noticed that we didn't have a doctor on board except Dr. Liara T'Soni, but I guess that will change once we arrived at the Citadel?"

"Dr. T'Soni is academic doctorate, but yes, I'm planning on having a doctor on board… You know what, Ensign Robertson, I will figure out what you can do aboard my ship, because I'm not sending you back to Earth."

"Thank you, Commander." said the young Ensign with a salute.

"One more thing, you don't need to salute me unless in a formal situation. I don't need any of my crews to stop doing what they were doing and keep saluting me every time they saw me."

"Yes, Commander." said the Ensign with a smile before walk towards the war room.

Her accidental meeting with the young Ensign reminded her that she didn't even know the crews yet. It has becomes her habit to get to know her crews and despite this circumstances, she will make it a priority to get to know her crews as soon as possible.

"EDI, can you send me every personal file you have regarding my crews to my personal terminal?" said Shepard to the air as she know EDI must be listening.

"I will do what I can, Shepard. With Earth under attack and the Reapers destroying communication relays, there's not much files I can get."

"Just send what you can."

"Very well, Shepard."

"Uh, Commander, we don't have full crews yet. Maybe you should talk to the Alliance about it when we arrived at the Citadel?" said Joker through the PA system.

"Are you listening in, Joker?"

"No. I was going to asked you about it when I heard your conversation with EDI." respond Joker as he tried to lie as he was listening in.

"Of course you are... I will take that under consideration."

"Are you sure, Shepard? We can't possibly operate without full crews." asked Joker.

"Just informed me when we are close to the Citadel. I'm going to go check on Ashley." answered Shepard as she walk pass a new security protocol in between the conference/war room and CIC.

* * *

**A/N : Well that was awfully long chapter. I hope it's a good one. I can't promise if the future chapters going to be as long as this one. It will depend on the ideas I have. So… Who is 'him' that Shepard keep thinking about? A former lover or maybe it's about her estranged father? Oh, I don't know… Well actually I know who is it about, but I can't possibly tell you. If you want to know, follow this story so you will get a notification once I up a new chapter. I will write this story as I play the game again so I can capture the moment as perfectly as I can. I can always watch videos on YouTube, but if you play this game so many times, you know there's some remarks you going to miss. Well you get my point. And no, I won't be beating this game anytime soon because I'm going to take my time.**

**Anyway this is a little note to my readers who been following my other stories, I will keep those two as my priorities. So don't worry over the fact I won't be updating those stories. I will juggle three stories as much as I can and update as soon and as often as I can. Well thank you for reading. ****J**


	2. Haunted

**A/N: Well I wasn't expecting it will take me this long to up the new chapter, well maybe I did... Anyway we're going to start right where it end in Chapter 1. By the end of this chapter you will know more about Shepard background.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Haunted

As soon as the Normandy arrived in Citadel, there were already a team of medics waiting. Liara and James follow Shepard as they watched a team of medics took Ashley to Huerta Memorial for a proper treatment. They then were greeted by Commander Bailey who is now the head of Citadel Security. After telling Bailey and Liara that she would like to check on Ashley first before meeting with the Council, Shepard heard a commotion from a reporter asking one of her crew about the whereabouts of Commander Shepard. Her crew were hesitant to tell the reporter anything and just when Shepard thought she could slip away, the reporter call out for her name thus making her stop dead in her track before walking towards the reporter.

The reporter name is Diana Allers and she asked for Shepard permission to be on board the Normandy for a show called Battlefield. At first Shepard didn't want a reporter snooping around her ship but then she thought it might be best to have a reporter watch a day to day action on board her ship and perhaps it could interest people on joining the Alliance and help other species realized what happened on Earth. After dealing with the reporter, Shepard head towards Huerta Memorial. On her way to Ashley room, she saw two familiar figures chatting with each other.

"Shepard. There you are." greet Dr. Chakwas as she saw Shepard walking towards her.

"Dr. Chakwas. You're here?" said Shepard as Dr. Michel excuse herself to give the two of them some privacy.

"I'm working at an Alliance R&amp;D lab in Shalta Wards, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I heard you escaped Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could."

"We had a run-in with a Cerberus synthetic on Mars. Ashley took the worst of it. How is she doing?"

"Very well, all things considered. I'm impressed with Lieutenant-Commander Williams' resilience, as well as Dr. Michel's expertise. I wish I could have been there to help on Mars."

"It's been six months, Doctor. How have you been?"

"Good. I've been fortunate. When they impounded Normandy, the Alliance didn't really know what to do with me. I was never officially part of Cerberus, and I'd gotten a proper leave of absence from my previous post."

"So you hadn't technically done anything wrong by joining me to defeat the Collectors..."

"Yes, though I suppose if you were judged to be a war criminal, I would have been tried as an accessory."

"Your place is in Normandy's med bay, not some lab."

"I couldn't agree more. You say the work, and I'm with you."

"The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you, Doctor. Get your things. Docking Bay D24."

"Yes, Commander. And thank you."

"Don't thank me soon. Remember: Joker is still aboard."

"And I'd be surprised if he's been remembering his medication."

Now that a doctor has been assigned to the Normandy, Shepard made a mental note to drop by Alliance office in Citadel to see if there's any available Alliance officer or enlisted who can join the Normandy. After all Joker was right, they can't possibly operate with a skeleton crew especially in the middle of a war. After talking to Dr. Michel, Shepard head towards Ashley room when a doctor and a nurse were talking outside her room regarding a way to threat Ashley. Shepard walk pass them and open the door to Ashley room and make her towards Ashley bed.

"You got pretty banged up there, Williams. Had me worried." said Shepard after a few seconds of silence.

"I just wanted to check in on you, see how you're doing. You hang in there alright? I need you up and reporting for duty ASAP, you hear me?" add Shepard mostly half joking on the order.

"You need anything, doc, let me know." said Shepard to the human doctor who walked into the room.

"Okay, Ash. You take care." said Shepard as she turns her head towards Ashley.

"I'll see you soon." add Shepard after leaving the room.

* * *

After leaving Huerta Memorial, Shepard took the elevator to Citadel Embassies where she then head to Councilor Udina office where his assistant were waiting for Shepard arrival before they head towards Councilor chambers. As expected, the Council decided not to help human with the fight against Reapers as they more focused on making sure Reapers are away from their homeworld with exception for the Turians as they had fight of their own against the Reapers.

"They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses, Shepard." complained Councilor Udina after Shepard arrived in his office as per his request after the Council meeting.

"We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second-rate." add Udina.

"How can they be so blind?"

"They're scared. And they're looking out for themselves."

"Our people are scared, and we're looking out for them the best we know how." said Councilor Sparatus as he walked into Udina office.

"Councilor." said Udina.

"Commander. I can't give you what you need, but I can tell you how to get it."

"I'm listening." said Shepard.

"Primarch Fedorian called the war summit, but... we lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven. Those meetings won't proceed without him. The Normandy is one of the few ships that can extract Primarch Fedorian undetected."

"So far you've only explained how I can help you."

"It might seem that way. But the leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future. The fate of our fleets, where they fight, and with whom. A grateful Primarch would be a tremendous ally in your bid to unite us."

"We're at war, and you want me to play politician?"

"If it gets you what you need, what does it matter? Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch was moved to a base on Palaven's largest moon. I've done all I can to help. The rest is up to you." said Councilor Sparatus before heading towards the exit.

"There is one other thing. The Council wanted me to tell you... we've chosen to uphold your Spectre status. And various resources will be made available to you. Good day." add Councilor Sparatus.

"Well, that went well." said Shepard.

"It's a start. I'll talk to the others in the meantime. See if we can support this summit. Move things along." said Udina.

"Thanks."

After leaving Councilor Udina office, Shepard head towards Commander Bailey office when she saw a reporter she knew so well, Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani having argument with Bailey. After she left, Shepard talked to Bailey for a few minutes before leaving his office. She then was stopped by Khalisah asking for an interview. As annoying as she was with her question, she strain herself from punching the reporter. She then reassured Khalisah that she is doing everything in her power to beat the Reapers. That got the reporter to calm down and even thanking Shepard. As Shepard was about to take the elevator, she saw James by the window and decided to check on him.

"Hey, Commander." great James as he realized Shepard is beside him.

"Liara told me the Council's not interested in helping us."

"Something like that."

"Why would they? Look at this place. There's no war here. People are whispering about it. Talking about it. But they don't really believe it."

"I take it this is your first time here... with the elite of the galaxy."

"I've been to the Citadel, but never up here on the Presidium. It's... not right. It looks pretty. Calm and peaceful. But it's not right. It's all just an illusion."

"It was peaceful... once."

"But was it? Really? I mean, when push comes to shove, they're just gonna turtle up, hope it don't hit them, too. They rather believe in this than face the truth."

"They're in for a rude awakening. Every species will fall, one by one, if they don't work with us."

"No shit. I can't believe it's even up for debate."

"So, you still want to go back to Earth?"

"Hell, yeah. But..."

"But?"

"You were right. So was Anderson. We can't stop them alone. Besides looks like you're gonna have your hands full convincing these pendejo politicians to help us. And I'm up for it. Whatever it takes."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'm gonna head down to some of the lower levels. Where they keep it real. You get some spare time, you should come and find me."

"Maybe I'll do that."

After talking with James, Shepard then stop by Alliance office in the Citadel to assigned available Alliance officer and enlisted to the Normandy. After her business is done, Shepard didn't waste any more time in the Citadel as she walked straight to docking bay D24 so the Normandy could get some real work done.

* * *

The last time she got some real sleep was before the Reapers attacked Earth. And that was a few days ago. The adrenaline from worrying about Liara on Mars and then Ashley after Mars, kept her from realizing just how tired she was. As soon as she laid her head on the pillow on her comfortable queen size bed in her Captain's cabin, she felt fast asleep. But she wasn't expecting the nightmares...

Shepard found herself in a middle of the woods. All trees were burn down and she could hear distance laughter of a kid. She run and run to find the source of those voices when she saw a little boy, the little boy she saw back on Earth. When she got closer, she heard sounds, sound of Reapers. That little boy ran as he heard those sounds and Shepard chase her among the woods. He finally stopped and once Shepard got close to him, she immediately reaches out her hand to the little boy. He just looks at Shepard before he was cover in flames. Shepard watched him got burn down with a horrified look. Her heart broke into pieces before she finally awake from her nightmares.

As she was trying to recover from the nightmare, a knock on her cabin door got her attention. She got up from her bed and walked towards her door to see who was knocking. Once the door was opened, she saw Liara waiting by the door.

"Liara, can I help you?" asked Shepard as she came at a stop in front of her cabin door.

"I've been forwarding the turian councilor information on the Prothean device. It can't be built without Council support, but he's not budging until their primarch is safe."

"I know." said Shepard as she walked towards the railing in front of her cabin.

"Are you alright?" asked Liara as she move inches closer towards her lover.

"I didn't get what you'd call a good night's sleep."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there. What's really bothering you?"

Oh how much Shepard hates it when Liara always knew when something bothering her.

"When the Reapers hit... I could hear people screaming in the streets below me. We left a lot of them behind." Shepard decided to be honest although that was only half truth of what really been bothering her.

"There's no way for you to save them all. But I know you're doing everything you can, and you'll get back there in time to help." said Liara as she trying to reassured Shepard.

"I hope you're right."

"Don't blame yourself, Commander." said Liara before the elevator door swoosh opened.

"Commander Shepard? I'm Specialist-Oh." said a black haired woman with a British accent before she stopped in a middle of her sentence as she realized Shepard wasn't alone.

"I beg your pardon. I thought you were alone." add the Specialist.

"I was just leaving." said Liara as she makes her war towards the elevator.

"Commander Shepard? I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&amp;D." said Specialist Traynor as she salutes Shepard.

"I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance. There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit..." said Specialist Traynor as she move inches closer to Shepard.

"Slow down, Specialist Traynor. You're doing well." said Shepard as she can senses the Specialist was nervous. They always do. Thought Shepard.

"Thank you. I worked in a lab. I never thought I'd be serving on a ship."

"Why don't you tell me about the retrofits?" said Shepard as she signaled the Specialist to go into her cabin.

"The ship's in line with Alliance regs now, and it has new top-of-line quantum entanglement communicators. In fact, Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command center."

"That's no longer an option."

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight... in any event, I'm honored to serve under you, Commander. For as long as you need me, that is. They only sent me here to oversee the retrofits..."

"Shepard, some of our systems requires further testings, and Specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation. I prefer that she remain." said EDI over the comm.

"Got it, EDI."

"Wait... since when does a virtual intelligence make requests?" asked Traynor, confused by EDI request.

"EDI an AI. Full self-aware."

"Oh, I knew it. I knew Joker was lying!" said Traynor as she was furious with Joker.

"Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I apologize for the deception." answered EDI.

"Thanks, EDI. And I apologize for all those times I talked about how... attractive your voice was..."

Well that was amusing... Thought Shepard as she listened on Specialist Traynor apologizes to EDI. Specialist Traynor then start to explain to Shepard about the retrofits as Shepard kindly listens.

"Finally, Liara has set up a lot of hardware down in the old XO office on Deck 3. I think she claimed that room."

Guess I know what Liara has been doing after the meeting with the Councils. Wonder how many Alliance soldiers tried to stop her from claiming the old XO office. Thought Shepard, amused by how Liara already felt at home on board Normandy SR-2 and how thing has changed.

After a debrief with Admiral Hackett, Shepard told Joker to set a course to Palaven 's largest moon. She then checked on Diana Allers in the old cabin Zaeed used to stay back when they were working with Cerberus. She then met with Engineers Adams where he apologized for not joining her when she was working with Cerberus. Shepard then head down to cargo bay where he met with Lieutenant Esteban Cortez before checking in with Lieutenant James Vega. After all she never got around to talk to him about his stunt back on Mars.

"Hey, Shepard." said James who was working out when he saw Shepard besides her.

"We're going to rescue a turian primarch from Palaven."

"Sounds like fun. Never been to the turian homeworld. You come down here for something, or you just lookin?"

"It's my ship. I go where I want and talk to whoever I want."

"Fair enough. Not sure what there is to talk about. You already know my service record."

"I don't, actually. I didn't have access to personal record when we met."

"Right... forgot about that. Well... Think you can dance and talk at the same time?" said James as he finished his work out.

"Oh, I can dance." said Shepard as she walks towards the middle of the cargo bay with James follow behind.

"Okay, Lola... let's do this." said James as both of them ready with their stances.

"Don't let my good looks fool you, Vega. I've got my share of scars." said Shepard before threw a few punches which easily blocked by James.

"Ha. You remind me of my old CO." said James before he threw a few punches which easily dodged by Shepard.

"Oh yeah, and who was that?" said Shepard as she threw another few punches which James dodged easily.

"Captain Toni. He was a hard-assed son of a bitch, but a good leader." said James as he let his guards down which Shepard realized but decided not to take the chance. James then threw another few punches but easily blocked by Shepard.

"Was?"

"Died-with most of my squad-protecting a civilian colony from a Collector attack." said James as he threw few more punches which Shepard dodged.

"And the colony?"

"It was either them, or the intel we had on the Collectors-intel we could've used to destroy them." said James as a rage start to took over him and he starts threw 4 more punches towards Shepard which Shepard barely blocked or dodged.

"I chose the intel." add James as he threw another powerful punch which Shepard dodged.

"Sorry. That's a tough call." said Shepard as she tried to catch a breath. She realized how mad James is now and this is no longer a casual sparring.

"The best part was we didn't really need the intel in the end... Because you were out saving the galaxy by taking down the entire Collector homeworld." said James as he kept throwing punches towards Shepard.

"You didn't now. You can't blame yourself, Vega." said Shepard as she kept blocking James punches. Shepard knew she needs to calm his Lieutenant down before she got badly hurt.

"Who say's I'm blaming myself?" said James, furious with what Shepard said.

Shepard saw an opportunity and she knew she had to take it, she need to get through to his Lieutenant. Shepard faked a punch with her right hand which blocked by James, but Shepard managed to punch James in the stomach with her left hand before she threw a punch across James face with her right hand.

"I do." said Shepard after those punches.

"You're a shrink, too?"

"No. But that stunt back on Mars was reckless. You're lucky to be alive." said Shepard as she threw four more punches before James threw a few more punches.

"So?"

"So... maybe you don't care if you live or die." said Shepard as she threw a punch.

"Or maybe..." James threw a punch. "I'm just willing to do whatever the fuck it takes to end this goddamn war!" yell James as he tried to punch Shepard but Shepard grab him by the waist and put him down on the floor.

"Maybe you are." said Shepard as she saw James on the floor, finally giving in.

"But if you're half as good as I think you are... we need you alive." said Shepard as she watched James stood up and walk pass him.

"Thanks for the pep talk." said James stop short in front of Shepard.

"Anytime."

"Hey. Thanks for the dance, Lola."

"Lola, huh?"

"You kind of look like a Lola."

"You're cute... so I'll let you get away with it. For now."

"That's it... now you made me blush." said James as he walks back to his work table.

James heard so many things about Commander Shepard but for most of the time, he thought they were exaggerating but after the so called "dance" he knew they weren't exaggerated. Despite her good look, she sure knows how to handle her weapons. From assault rifles to sniper rifles to handgun. He doubt there's a single weapon in this galaxy she couldn't handle. All those asides she surely know how to get through her crew. Captain Toni might be the best leader he ever had, but surely he's only half better than Commander Shepard. He doubt his former Captain will ever got through him just what Commander Shepard just did.

* * *

Their mission in Palaven's largest moon almost didn't go well. From their shuttle, they could see Palaven's burning and the thought of Garrus is on Palaven scared the hell out of Shepard and Liara. To make things worst soon after dealing with a few husks, the General in charge informed them about the news of Primarch Fedorian death. Liara then mentioned how Turian hierarchy is organized and they should know who next in line as the new Primarch. The General names, Conrinthus said until the comm tower restored, he won't know who's the new Primarch is.

Shepard, James and Liara head towards the comm tower and after dealing with some husks, had Liara doing the repaired on the tower while Shepard and James deal with more husks; they got back to the base where General Corinthus is. Once they arrived, he express is concerned on how it won't be easy to find the new Primarch as the hierarchy in chaos, Garrus appeared and gave his assurance they will find the new Primarch.

As they planned on finding Adrien Victus, who will be the new Primarch, Joker interrupted and said there's a problem with EDI. Shepard send Liara back to the ship and before long a Harvester show itself and she, with James and Garrus head out to check on what the Harvester drop. After dealing with Mauridiers who looked like Turians, the base they was a few moments ago were attacked by husks. They rushed back to the base and Shepard took over a main gun while Garrus ready his sniper rifle after finding a good spot as James getting ecstatic with a chance to kill husks with his Avenger rifles. Dealing with the husks was easy enough as Shepard took care most of them while Garrus took care a few straggler as James kill any husks that got too close.

But of course, it will never be easy. A brute arrived and charged which sent Shepard flying. She got up as soon as she could and start shooting at the Brute with her Revenant assault rifle but the Brute still stand and it start to charge and Shepard knew there's no way she could dodge the charge. But luckily Garrus who kept his calm, snipe the Brute and after all those bullets Shepard "gave" to the Brute, it finally down.

They then head towards where Primarch Victus was last seen and they encountered more husks but they weren't having too much problem dealing with them. As they got closer they heard fighting's and they rushed towards the base when they deal with more Mauridier, Cannibals and 2 more Brute. After the fighting they were greeted by Primarch Victus and after telling him that he's the new Primarch and convinced him he's the right person for the position, he then told Shepard the only way she going to get Turian helps is by having Krogan helped them win back Palaven.

It was definitely a tall order by the new Primarch considering the bad blood between Krogan and Turian. But she needs Turian helps and despite she knew Urdnot Wrex, she doubt it will be easy.

Once they got back on board the Normandy, she brief the Asari Councilor about Primarch Victus plan, and the Asari refused to joins the summit as there's already too much bad blood between Turian, Salarian and Krogan. She said it won't end well. Shepard then brief Admiral Hackett before talked to Primarch Victus some more in the war room. As she's walking across the conference room, the lights on the room grew dim and Joker told her that EDI went offline.

Without wasting any more time, Shepard rushed towards AI core behind the med bay where Engineer Adams and one Alliance soldier waited. Shepard opened the door to the AI core when she heard a loud noise from AI core. After asking Joker what that sound was, Shepard walks into the room while calling for EDI name while Engineer Adams putting out the fire. Suddenly the core lights up and the Cerberus synthetic they killed on Mars walks among the smoke towards Shepard. The Alliance soldier who was with Engineer Adams immediately pointed his Avenger rifle.

Apparently EDI has taken the Cerberus-mech body and now not only she's the ship, she can now also help out on mission when needed. After letting what just happened sank in, Shepard head back to the med bay when Dr. Chakwas stopped her. After asking if the mech is EDI, Dr. Chakwas was insisted for a checkup. Lucky for Shepard, it wasn't anything invasive and after Dr. Chakwas confirmed the implants Cerberus planted on her still working properly, Shepard asked how the doctor settling in.

After leaving the med bay, Shepard headed towards the main gun to check on Garrus. When she arrived, Garrus was calibrating the main gun while talking to Primarch Victus. After he done, Shepard started asking how her friend is doing and 10 minutes later, she exited the main gun room to leave Garrus to his calibrating. Shepard then finds the courage to go check on Liara. Ever since they got back from Mars, they barely talked and let alone acted like a couple. She needs to check on Liara and perhaps apologize to her for the way she acted before. She certainly didn't want to fight another yagh to gain her beloved heart again.

When Shepard opened the door to Liara "office" and walk inside a few inches before look around the room which are full by Shadow Broker stuff, no doubt, a blue orb she recognized from the Shadow Broker ship hovered around her before greeting her.

"Commander Shepard! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"You're the drone from the Shadow Broker's ship."

"Dr. T'Soni now refers to me as "Glyph" instead of "info drone" 95 percent of the time."

"In the meantime, Dr T'Soni would like to speak with you. Have a pleasant day!" add Glyph.

After the conversations with Glyph, Shepard then walked towards Liara.

"Looks like you brought more than just that drone from your ship."

"A few things were necessary. I'd be a very silent Shadow Broker without datafeeds."

"So you have access to your resources?"

"What I can get. We'll need it to research this Prothean device." said Liara before she walk to a nearby chair and sat and start checking on the terminal.

"Did the Protheans actually complete this weapon?"

"You mean, "Will it work?" They wouldn't have poured their last resources into this device if they thought otherwise. But we really need to find out just what kind of weapon they left us."

"It'd be nice to know we're not kids playing around with a loaded gun."

"Absolutely. The damage it could cause if it backfired is unthinkable. This will be difficult, even for us. If something happens on a mission, if either one of us are hurt..." said Liara as she stood up so she could get close to Shepard.

"I'll always remember that tour of the Normandy, but let's be honest, Shepard. It's been more than a half a year. Should we continue where we left off?" add Liara.

"I'd like that more than anything, Liara." said Shepard as she touched Liara cheek with her right hand.

"Good. I was getting worried." answered Liara with a small smile.

"There were a lot of reasons I was happy to see you on Mars..." said Shepard as they start holding each other.

"I'd like that list... but later. There's so much left to do." said Liara before she break apart from Liara and head towards the side of her office with full of monitors.

"I'm working with EDI. Hopefully we can discover what the Protheans left for us. But I'm looking forward to talking about something other than business. Maybe later?" add Liara as she starts to focus on her work.

* * *

After leaving Liara office, Shepard has a conversation with her head.

"Well that didn't actually go as I expected. At least I made it clear to Liara that I still want to be with her and Liara was happy with my decision too. But why I can't shake off this feeling that there's something wrong with our relationship? That it's different than usual? Ah, it must be my lack of sleeping." mutter Shepard to herself as she rub her temple before she bump into someone just around the corner of the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Commander!" apologize the young Ensign who she bump into in the conference room after Mars.

"You sure have a knack on bumping into your Commanding Officer, Ensign." joked Shepard.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Commander." said the young Ensign and suddenly tensed up.

"Relax, Ensign Robertson. I'm just joking."

"Oh... Anyway thank you, Commander, for letting me stays on board the Normandy. I just received an email of confirmation from the Alliance."

"I always keep my word."

"I can see that, Commander."

"So, since I can't seem to find a way to gain access on your personal records, mind telling me about yourself?" asked Shepard.

"Well... My name is Andrew Robertson. Most people just called me Andy. I was born and raised on Earth."

"Huh, Andrew." said Shepard as she thought about something.

"Is something wrong, Commander?"

"No. It just I had a friend name Andrew. It has been awhile since I thought about him. So hearing the name just brings back some old memories."

"A special friend, Commander?"

"Hah. Who gave you permission to poke into my personal life, Ensign?"

"Oh... I..."

"I'm just joking. Anyway where are your parents now?"

"I just heard from my mom. She survived and on her way to the Citadel. My dad... Well he hasn't been around since I was 15."

"I'm glad to hear your mother survived."

"What about your parents, Commander?"

"Oh, my parents died when I was a few years old."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Commander."

"It's alright."

"Well, I hope you can meet with my mom. You will love her." said Andrew with a smile.

"Oh, before I forget. When we have a chance, I want you to come with me to a shooting range."

"Are we going to hold a competition, Commander? I'm sure you will win by a long margin."

"No. I just want to see how your shooting are and gives you a few tips if you need it. I don't plan on having you on the ground but it will help if you know how to use your weapon properly in case we are being boarded or I need you on the ground."

"Am I the only one required to do so?"

"Yes. You barely out from the academy and I don't want to meet your mom to tell her you die in action because you didn't know how to fires your weapon properly."

"What about comm Specialist Traynor? I doubt her training involved more than basic weapon training?"

"You're right but I don't plan on scaring our comm Specialist for life. I plan on her being our brain beside EDI on the ship. Her personal records are impressive so I hope she can help EDI analyze any intels we encounter."

"What about our Flight Lieutenant?"

"Joker? He is more capable than he let on. Don't let his look fool you."

"I keep that in mind... Well you know where to find me when you find the time."

"Very well."

"You know, Commander. I was so scared when I heard you will be my Commanding Officer. But now I'm really glad."

"I have no idea why new recruits or new crew members are so scared of me. It's not like I'm going to eat them alive... Unless they gave me a reason." said Shepard as let out a small chuckle.

"I can't blame them. You're a living legend."

"I won't achieve what I achieved without the support of my crew."

"You're so humble, Commander. It just like you're one of us. Not our Commanding Officer."

"I had good mentors over the years. I learnt that you want your crew member to respect you, not scared of you. You want them to be your friends, not enemies. You want them to know they can come to you if they have problems. It's my job to make sure my crew in good morale. Especially in the middle of a war. Good morale can go a long way than a good weapon."

"I guess I'm lucky that my first Commanding Officer is you. Not only you're Commander Shepard, the living legend, savior of the Citadel and survived the journey to Omega 4 relay, but you're also down to Earth." said Andrew as he really impress with his CO.

"You're going to make me blush, Ensign. I'm just doing it because it's my job."

"I hate to see what your definition of not doing your job, Commander."

"Shepard, we are 10 minutes away from Eden Prime." said EDI over the comm.

"Tell Garrus and our Prothean expert to get ready. You might need to peel them away from their work but I think Liara will skip once she heard about Prothean artifact." said Shepard as she stifle a laugh at the thought how excited Liara can be when she heard about this.

"Now that you have a duty, I guess I should go check on Dr. Chakwas. Ask her if she needs my help. You know to make myself useful so you won't think I'm just one the decor on board your ship." said Andrew.

"Haha. We won't want that, do we?" said Shepard as she get into the elevator.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about a Prothean artifact Cerberus dug up in Eden Prime." said Liara on the shuttle as she was annoyed that Shepard kept it a secret.

"I just thought it will be a nice surprise. Also I was wondering how you're going to react when your heard about this so suddenly. And I don't regret it one bit." said Shepard as she gave Liara a smirk.

"Ah, look at the two lovebirds here. I think I might throw up." joked Garrus.

"Commander, I'm going to set down the shuttle now." said Cortez from his pilot seat.

Once they touchdown, Eden Prime was quite empty as the colonists has being evacuated by the Alliance. After a few minutes of walking, they saw the Prothean artifact. Once they got close Liara immediately analyze it and realized there's a living Prothean in the cyro chamber. Liara advices Shepard to find the signal to open the cyro chamber without killing the Prothean. Soon enough they were greeted by dozens Cerberus. They took care most of them with ease but Cerberus also send their Engineers to arm themselves with arm turrets. Garrus took care of the turrets while Shepard killed the Engineers. Liara in the other hand threw a few singularities to trapped Cerberus stragglers before killing them off.

They then arrived to two different facilities to find the signals needed to open the cyro chamber. Shepard opened the vids and she saw the destruction of the Prothean species. Not like the one she saw from the beacon. Apparently she was the only who saw the videos as Liara said all she saw was static. Liara make an assumption it had to be the decipher she received on Feros.

On their way back to the cyro chamber, they were attacked by a dozen more Cerberus troopers. After dealing with them and arrived at the cyro chamber, Shepard start to type down the signals needed to open the cyro chamber. As they wait, 4 more Cerberus shuttles arrived and drop of more Cerberus troopers. After a minute or so, the cyro chamber finally ready to be open and Shepard, Liara and Garrus all done dealing with Cerberus troopers.

Once Shepard opened the cyro chamber, Liara start getting excited with a prospect of seeing a real living Prothean. While explaining to Shepard and Garrus on how it need some time before regains full consciousness, the Prothean slowly opened it eyes. Once it saw their presence, the Prothean send a blast of biotics towards them which sent them flying.

"Be careful. He's confused!" warned Liara as she got back on her feet as the Prothean trying to get away.

He didn't get very far as all those time being inside the cyro chamber clearly had some affect. He stumbles before he got up and finally looks around him. Shepard took the chance to get close to the Prothean.

"Remember, it's been 50,000 years for us, but for him, it's only been..." said Liara.

As Liara was saying that, Shepard who already inches closer from the Prothean touched him but she was greeted by another visions.

"How many others?" asked the Prothean after the visions stop.

"Just you." answered Shepard who still had a small headache from the visions.

"You can understand me?" asked Shepard.

"Yes. Now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to understand your language." answered the Prothean.

"So you were reading me, while I was seeing..."

"Our last moment. Our failure."

"Your people did everything they could. They never gave up. And I could use some of that commitment now."

"Shepard, whatever you did got Cerberus interested." said Cortez from her comm.

"Asari. Human. Turian. I am surrounded by primitives." said the Prothean as he saw Liara and Garrus.

"It's not safe here. Will you join us?" asked Shepard.

"You fight the Reapers?"

"Yes."

"Then we will see."

* * *

Once they got back on the Normandy, Shepard debriefed Admiral Hackett before Liara call her to the room where they put the Prothean. As Shepard walked towards the elevator, Specialist Traynor let her know that there's something she need to talk about. Once Shepard arrived in Grunt old room, there's 4 Alliance soldiers with weapons pointed at the Prothean as Liara trying to talk to the Prothean. After Liara complained to Shepard how she wasn't allow to talk to the Prothean and one of the Alliance soldier informed her of Alliance protocol, Shepard dismiss the soldiers as she told them the Prothean is not a threat.

They talked to the Prothean whose name is Javik. After asking few questions that Liara are dying to know, Shepard left Javik alone as she go check on Traynor. Traynor informed her of a distress call from Grissom Academy and how EDI informed her about the signals from the Turian were the same with the one that lure them to the Collector ship, Shepard then check her messages before she finally check up on EDI and Joker on the bridge. After talking to them, Shepard head towards the main gun to inform Garrus about a slight chance of schedule.

"Shepard." greet Garrus as he sense Shepard entered the main gun even without turning around from his calibrating.

"There's a slight change of schedule. We need to delay the summit as we are going to make stop at two places first." said Shepard as she stood beside Garrus without interrupting him.

"Where?"

"We're going to dry dock on Citadel for a few hours. I received email from Ashley. She already up and I were thinking about checking on her first. Also I have countless of things to do on the Citadel too."

"Well Primarch Victus and I can take the opportunity to check on refugees from Palaven. I don't see a reason to stop you from doing so." said Garrus as he still focus on calibrating.

"After that I want to check Grissom Academy."

"Grissom Academy? Those sound familiar.

"It should be. That's where we send David Archer."

"Why would you want to check Grissom Academy? Shouldn't school be closed?" asked Garrus as he turns to face Shepard.

"It should be but they didn't. Or who know why. But they sent out a distress call. A Turian evac ship intercepted the call but upon further investigation, it was the same signals which the Illusive Man lured us to the abandon Collector ship."

"I don't see any harm on checking to make sure."

"Good. Because I was thinking you should talk to Primarch Victus about it."

"Are the great Commander Shepard afraid?"

"I did tell him, he didn't seem amused with my decision to check up on Grissom Academy. I just thought you could convince him that it's not a way for me to delay the summit. The sooner it done, the better but if the distress call is real, which I'm sure it is because I doubt EDI ever wrong, we could save those kids. I didn't send David Archer there so Cerberus could do the same exact thing I saved him from."

"I will talk to Primarch Victus if you answer my questions."

"Do I even have a choice? Fire away." said Shepard with a sigh.

"What's with you and Liara?"

"What's what?"

"You two seem cold. I have been on this ship almost a day now and I didn't even saw you spend time together for more than 10 minutes."

"I thought you said "look at these two lovebirds here. I think I might throw up." we are acting as usual."

"Less than usual. I'm sure Liara was annoyed you kept her from the fact there's a Prothean artifact on Eden Prime until she in the shuttle."

"You know... she just busy with her Shadow Broker stuff. And I am too busy. In case you didn't realize I'm not only play as a soldier, now apparently I have to play politician." said Shepard but she realized how Garrus didn't buy it.

"Ugh... I don't know, okay? We are still together but I just... I don't know how to explain it."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No. In case you didn't hear what I said before, we are busy."

"That didn't stop you to go to med bay after each mission, 3 years ago. It might look usual but we all know you're meeting with Dr. T'Soni instead of Dr. Chakwas. Should I mention you put a hold on our track against the Collectors to helped Liara track down the Shadow Broker?"

"That was... different."

"How could it be different? You two always find time for each other no matter what. What stop you now?"

"I have an idea why..."

"Then talk to her. I hate to see you or Liara so sad when you two break up."

"You know, Garrus. I never imagined having this conversation with you. I thought it would be with Tali."

"I blame it on spending so much time with you three. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone with the main gun." said Garrus as he turns his focus on calibrating the main gun again.

* * *

Shepard was doing some work on her desk in her cabin when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in." said Shepard as she stood up to greet her guest.

"You call for me, Shepard? You said it's important. Is something wrong?" asked Liara as she walks into the room towards Shepard.

"I didn't mean to alarm you, but we needs to talk." said Shepard as she signal Liara to the sofa.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I will make sure it's good." said Shepard as she sat on the sofa.

"How much did you know about my past?" asked Shepard as Liara sat next to her.

"No more than what on your Alliance personal record."

"Did you know I was an orphan?"

"...No."

"My parents died when I was a few years old. I think I was about 4 years old. They died in a car accident. I was in the sky car too, but guess what, I cheated death. Since that day I spent my life from one orphanage to the next. I never spend more than 6 months at the same orphanage or foster home since I was 7 years old. There's always something that make me leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Liara as he hold her lover hand.

"When I was 12 years old, I was adopted by this family. They had a daughter a year younger than me. I spent 2 years with them. It was perfect at first. I thought I finally had a family. But a year and half later, everything changed. One night, I heard noises from the next room, it was Emily room, that's my adopted little sister name. I go into her room to see her father beating the crap out of her. I tried to stop him and I got hurt. It never too much but mother never knew. At least that's what I thought. 6 months later I got hurt pretty badly after another night trying to protect Emily. Mother sent me to the hospital and she asked me if father laid a hand on me. I admitted and from her reaction I knew it wasn't the first time he did so. I bet before he started hitting Emily and I, mother was his target." said Shepard as she took a deep breath before continue.

"Child services came after the hospital reports my injuries, before they came; mother promised me that it will stop. That she's done giving him chances after chances. She shouldn't have turn blind eyes on what he did. She told me if she knew he start hitting on Emily and I, she would have done something a long time ago. The next day, the child services informed me that mother and Emily are dead. They said father had a rage and killed Emily and mother stab him even she was stabbed before. She died because of the wounds... I think that's what happened. My brain started to shut off once I heard they died." said Shepard as tears threatening to fall.

"A few days later, when the doctor was getting ready to discharge me so child services could take me to an orphanage, I ran. I went a few days without proper foods when this gang took me in... I stayed with them for a few years before I got out."

"I have no idea." spoke Liara.

"You know when I was 15 years old I go to the firehouse where the firefighters were dispatched to the car accident that killed my parents, to find out more. One of the firefighters still in the firehouse and he told me about how they found me. My mother was hugging me tightly; to protect me from getting hurt and my father was hugging her to protect her and me. They said, what they did, might be the reason why I still lived. They only had seconds to think when the drunk driver flew in their sky car line. The only thing that was in their mind was me... I'm not sure if he just made it sound my parents were heroes or maybe that's what exactly happened. But I guess protecting those who you cared already in my blood."

"I knew that I promised you I'm always coming back. But if push comes to shove, I will give up my life to protect others. To make sure you have a better life. This war will end in one way or another and I intend to end it with Reapers are beaten. But if it will kill me to achieve that, so be it. If you think you can't be with me, I understand." continue Shepard.

"Shepard. I will never leave your side. And I know you will survive this. We both will." said Liara as she lifted her lover chin.

"If I didn't, I want to make sure I leave without any regrets."

"What do you mean, Shepard?" asked Liara.

"I... I'm not ready to tell you yet. Please trust me." pleaded Shepard.

"I trust you." said Liara as her heart broke into pieces to see how shattered her lover is.

"For now I just want to be in your arms, like this." said Shepard as she snuggle tightly to Liara. Not wanting to let her go.

They stay like that in a comfortable silence until Joker mentioned they're about to dock on Citadel.

**A/N: Well that goes longer than the last chapter even though I rushed with Palaven and Eden Prime missions. I'm sorry for the way I described it but since those situations happened in the game, you should have encountered it at least once so you can imagine how it exactly happened. I want this story to contain my original scenes since it can be quite boring if I write most of the scenes in this chapter from the game. I hope it still gives you a great idea when it happened. Anyway leave me a review or PM me to let me know what you guys think and if I should improve anything. Other than my grammars... I knew I'm so bad at it and I just can't help it. I have great ideas but I'm so weak with my grammars. So bear with me. Again I apologize for those mistakes. **


	3. I Never Told You

**A/N: I'm going to change the pace of this story since I realized it's getting a little bit bored. So I hope you guys can catch up because things going to get very interesting. It's also means this story will skip some event on the game but not necessarily it didn't happen. It also means I should be done following ME 3 universe before the tenth chapters or so. It might even happen after chapter 5. Anyway there will be some Shepard/Liara fluff again. If it almost made you cry from their scene in the last chapter, it will do the same again.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : I Never Told You

As soon as they arrived on the Citadel, Shepard head straight to Huerta Memorial. Once she out the elevator, she look around for a drell. She received an email from Thane Krios, the drell assassin she recruited during her time with Cerberus, prior to touchdown on the Citadel. After spotting him, Shepard walked towards him and after chatting up for a few minutes; Shepard didn't waste any time to go check on Ashley, the real reason why she stopped by the Citadel.

After leaving Ashley to think about whether or not she should accept Councilor Udina offers to become the second human Spectre, and clearing the "cold" weather hanging around her and Ashley, Shepard head towards Purgatory bar to meet with Queen of Omega. It just simple, once Aria T'Loak asked for your help, you shouldn't turn it down because gaining a favor from her worth more than being her enemy. Apparently Omega has been taken by Cerberus and Aria has some plans on how to regain Omega back, but before that Aria said she could gives Shepard the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns to help fight the Reapers if Shepard agrees to do a few things. Right now, Shepard took just every helps she gets. No time being picky even if they are bunch of mercenaries who probably going to come back and haunt her in the future.

After dealing with that, Shepard saw James by the bar and decided to drop by before she head to the Embassies to meet with a Spectre named Jondum Bau. After agreeing to buy a round for a few Alliance Marines, Shepard left the Purgatory bar and took the elevators to Docks: Holding Area to check on Garrus as she remembered she promised him that she will find a time to check on the turians refugees. While she was there, she saw her former Yeoman, Kelly Chambers. It always good to see her again, despite Shepard knew Kelly had a crush on her; Shepard really values her former Yeoman. She never really like a shrink but Kelly is the exception.

"You can come out now." said Shepard.

"How do you know?" asked Kasumi as she applied medi-gel and uncloak herself.

"Lucky guess."

"There's no way you're recruiting me to fight in a galactic war." said Kasumi.

"The Crucible Project needs technical experts."

"I'm not a scientist." argued Kasumi.

"No, but you're the best thief in the galaxy, and you can hack unfamiliar technology better than anyone. They could use your help. And think of it: all that expensive tech just lying around... It's not like they're going to check your pockets at the end of the project." oh how much she know how to charm people.

"You say the nicest things. All right, I'm in. And Shep... nice working with you again." said Kasumi before leaving.

After dealing with Kasumi and her "friend" Spectre, Shepard head back to Docking Bay D24 to meet with Miranda Lawson, the former Cerberus operative and the head of Lazarus project who "resuscitated" her. After hearing Miranda concerns about her sister, Oriana, Shepard head back to the Normandy as she have a Academy to check and a war summit to attend. But before that she need to check on her two favorite Engineers, Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels after she used her Spectre status to reinstate the former Cerberus Engineers.

* * *

After meeting Jack at Grissom Academy, which is a nice surprise, and agreeing with Jack that her students are better off as a support, Shepard attends the war summit while praying it won't start another war. Wrex insisted on having the Genophage cure before lending any helps to the turians, despite Primarch Victus approval, the Salarians dalatrass is a different story. But right now she needs the turians supports and gaining a favor from the krogans won't hurt either.

After their mission at Sur'kesh, where Shepard gained a favor from Major Kirrahe, they also met Mordin Solus. As they wait on Mordin to make a cure and on their war to check on Wrex info about the Rachni, Shepard head towards Liara office. As usual, Liara's busy doing who know what and barely realized Shepard presence until Glyph greeted Shepard.

"Hey, Shepard." greets Liara still not turning away from the monitor.

Shepard decided to lie on Liara's bed since she has grown tired. She didn't even remember the last time she slept, especially a sleep that not being interrupted by a nightmare, and after those missions at Grissom Academy and Sur'kesh, her body screamed for a good night rest but her head thought otherwise.

"So how was your conversation with your father?" asked Shepard as she stared at the ceiling.

When they were at Citadel, Shepard met with Matriach Aethyta who revealed herself as Liara father after Shepard confront her about spying on Liara. After arguing on how neither of them will let anyone mess with their girl, Shepard told Liara about Aethyta. But of course, Liara already knew. After convincing her it's a good idea to talk to her father, Shepard left to her errands.

"It was good."

"Yeah? Nothing interesting?"

"No."

"So did I hear it wrong when your father asked how many times you peeled me out..."

"Shepard!" yell Liara as she blush, stopping Shepard in the middle of her sentences, but not without a smirk on her face.

"Now that I got your attention, mind if you just come and sit here?" asked Shepard as she signals Liara to sit next to her in the bed.

"Fine." said Liara as she leaves her work desk and sit next to Shepard who still lying on the bed.

"Did you know how much I love seeing you blush? Seeing the side of your innocence, the side that I felt in love with you in the first place?" said Shepard after Liara sat next to her.

"I'm not the only one who saw you have changed. Even EDI, who didn't know you 3 years ago, realized you have changed. You're more private ever since you became the new Shadow Broker and it breaks my heart..." add Shepard.

"Shepard..." said Liara as she holds Shepard hand.

"It breaks my heart because I know I did that to you. I helped you took down the Shadow Broker and because I died... I wish I could turn back the time, undo the day I died so I won't be breaking you heart. Or maybe I should turn back the time to 3 years ago when I told you I felt the same way as you do. Perhaps that will keep you honest."

Liara didn't know what to say as she could only holds her lover hand tighter.

"Here I am again, fighting the Reapers and probably on my way to my death. Yet I'm being selfish because I want to be with you. I should have told you we are done, finished. But I couldn't see you cry. I don't want to break your heart because I will lose my strength to fight the Reapers..."

"Shepard, you're not going to die. And you're not selfish to be with someone, to be happy even in the middle of a war." said Liara as she lie next to Shepard and hold her tightly.

"Before I met you, I swear to never fall in love. Not because the Alliance regs, but because of something else. But you took me by surprise; you captured my heart even before I knew it. And I knew right then and there, I shouldn't be afraid... When I came back, when I first met you on Ilium, I started being afraid again. You have changed, I knew that even when I tried to ignored it and then the look on your face, it breaks my heart into pieces. But I couldn't let you go; I don't want to let you go. You were my last thought and my first..." said Shepard as she could feel a tear drop on the side of her cheek.

"I don't need you to change who you are now because it's what a Shadow Broker should be. Because that will keeps you safe from the peoples who want to be the next Shadow Broker. But all I'm asking you is to show me that innocence I felt in love with once in a while." add Shepard as she could feel Liara hold of her getting tighter.

They stay in comfortable silences as Shepard fall asleep with Liara by her side and never letting go of her hold.

* * *

Both Shepard and Liara comfortably sat next to each other in silences as both of them look out at the stars in Shepard cabin. Liara came up to Shepard's cabin to show her a project she's been working on. A plan in case all plans goes to hell.

"Thank you for last night." said Shepard as she broke the silence.

"What for?" asked Liara.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately and last night gave me a nice good night rest. After the whole situations with Rachni and Turians, I needed that."

"It's my pleasure."

"...After what happened to Primarch Victus son, it got me thinking." said Shepard after a few seconds of silence.

"About what?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you now." said Shepard as she changed her position so she will be facing Liara.

"But before I told you the story, I need your help." add Shepard.

"What is it, Shepard?"

"I need you to use your Shadow Broker resources to find an 18 years old boy by the name Ryan Shepard."

"I didn't know you have a little brother."

"...He's not my little brother. He's my son." said Shepard as she turns her gaze away from Liara.

"I had him when I was 16 years old. His father died trying to get me away from the gang life. I was caught stealing a few snack bars from this grocery store, instead of sending me to the police, they took me in when I told the wife I need some foods for my baby. They were nice to me and when he was born, they took care of him once I joined the Alliance. Everything goes well until Elysium. When they realized the Alliance going to offer me a better deal after what I done on Elysium, they took him away. I searched for him for 3 months but the police and the Alliance couldn't find any clues where they took him. The Alliance finally asked me to choose between my job and my son. I chose my job because if I lose my job and when I find him, I don't know how am I suppose to take care of him. I told myself he's better off with a real family, with a father and a mother. I told myself that they will take care of him better than I can. I come to an agreement with that until the Reapers attacked Earth. It got me thinking, I save hundreds, millions, but I don't even know if one of them is my son. I need to know if he's alright and I need to see him for one last time. If we can't defeat the Reapers, I need to tell my son that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trying hard enough to find him." add Shepard as her gaze still away from Liara.

"Shepard... I didn't know."

"No one really does. After I joined the N7, my records, especially about him, have been sealed off."

"Shepard, I'm sure you did everything you can to find him." said Liara as she lifted her lover chin so she will look at her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All I need now is to know how he is. It doesn't matter if he will hate me; I just need to tell him I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve his forgiveness but I just need to see him, to know I done the right thing or the opposite."

"I will find him, Shepard. I promise." said Liara as she hug Shepard.

* * *

After curing the Genophage, Shepard head back to the Citadel after the Salarian councilor suspected Councilor Udina to be dirty. When they got there, Cerberus attacked Citadel and after rescuing Commander Bailey, Shepard went to find the Salarian councilor when a Cerberus assassin tried to kill him. Thane came and fought him before being stab. After a standoff with Ashley, Shepard managed to convince her that she's not the one working with Cerberus right now. When Shepard saw Ashley was hesitant to kill Udina when he point his gun at the Asari councilor, Shepard shot him before he could kill Councilor Tevos. Oh how much her Renegade side enjoy it since she never like Udina since he pull that stunt 3 years ago.

After saying goodbye to Thane, where he and his son say a prayer for her, Shepard checked on Kelly Chambers to make sure she's alright. She then saw Conrad Verner, much to her dismay but at least this time he's useful and even save her life. Well sort of. If being in the wrong side of a gun not enough once, she had to be in the wrong side, twice. This time it was Balak, as much as she wants to kill him, she needs his help more than seeking justice. Fortunately Balak saw reasons and gave the last ship of Batarian army to help fight the Reapers.

Shepard finally got enough of being the wrong side of a gun when she decided to return to the Normandy, but not before she found a location for Dr. Ann Brayson and welcomed Ashley back on the Normandy. After telling Joker to set course to where Dr. Ann Brayson is, Shepard head to her cabin. She was enjoying a quiet moment while watching her fish when she heard someone knocked on her cabin door.

"Come in." said Shepard.

"Shepard. I think I found him." said Liara as she walked towards the sofa.

"Really?" asked Shepard as she followed Liara.

"It's not easy but I think I found him."

"How did you find him?"

"By cross referring his birth date with the family name who took him, I think I found a match."

"B-but... I tried to find him under those names but I didn't find anything."

"It's because they use the wife maiden name."

"Why didn't I think of that?!" said Shepard as she cursed herself.

"Shepard, it wasn't your fault. You were very distraught and you didn't have the kind of resources I have." said Liara as she tried to reassure her lover.

"Where is he? Is he fine?"

"I think he's in the crew deck."

"What?" said Shepard, dumbfounded by Liara answer.

"Your son is in the ship you command."

"Wait... There's none of my crew that is 18 years old. Except..."

"Ensign Andrew Robertson."

After putting all the pieces together, Shepard covers her face with both of her hands.

"How didn't I see it?! His name was Andrew, which were his middle name and also his father name. I thought it was a coincidence. And how I didn't even realize he's a splitting image of his father?!"

"Shepard... How could you have known?"

"I should have. Because I'm his mother!"

"Shepard..."

"No one else should know about this." said Shepard after a minute of silence.

"What? Why? Shouldn't you go talk to him?"

"Do you know what the Alliance will do once they found out? They will dismiss him from my command and send him back to Earth. I'm not going to let them send him back to Earth when he's barely out from the Academy! I'm not sending him to his death and I'm not going to find his body under the rubble."

"Shepard, you don't know if the Alliance will do that."

"Yes, they will. This is worst than being in a relationship with a subordinate."

"Shepard..."

"No!" yell Shepard which took Liara by surprise.

"I should go check on my weapons. I'm sure we are nearing where Dr. Ann Bryson is. I need to inform Ashley because she's coming with me. You too, Liara. That is if you can promise me to stay professional." add Shepard as she stood up and walk towards the elevator.

* * *

They just got back from rescuing Dr. Ann Brayson and on their way to a summit with the Quarians, when Liara decided to continue with her works. Shepard has been avoiding her since they rescue Dr. Ann Brayson and even when she tried to make a joke on how Shepard always saving scientists from hostile area and how she will start getting jealous and somewhat concern if they plan on taking down the Shadow Broker, it was barely got a smile from Shepard.

Even though Liara was trying to get some work done, she can't help but being distracted with the way Shepard reacted when she told her about that young Ensign. When she found out that Shepard son is on board the Normandy, she thought Shepard will be ecstatic, but clearly it's the opposite. Liara could feel Shepard is hiding behind the fact Alliance will send her son away if they found out but she didn't know how to make Shepard spill out what she's really been hiding.

As Liara running many scenarios in her head on how to make Shepard talk, someone knock on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Liara.

"Dr. T'Soni, I'm Ensign Robertson. Mind if I come in? There's something I would like your help."

Liara gave Glyph a signal to let the young Ensign in.

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni."

"You said there's something you like me to help?" asked Liara.

"Yes. I heard that you're an information broker. I'm wondering if you can help me find someone. I thought about asking Commander Shepard, but I'm sure she's busy saving the galaxy and making history. So I won't bother her with my problem."

"For as long as I have known her, she always makes time for her crew members."

"Yes, I've heard it as well but I really don't want to bother her with my problem. Since you're an information broker, I thought I will have a better chance. That is if you don't mind. I'm sure there's so many you need to do."

"I'm sure it won't be a bother for me to look up a few things."

"Well... I need to find my mother. My biological mother. I knew that she's work with the Alliance and her name is Grace. Other than that, I don't know much. I didn't even have a picture of her. I can vividly remember her red hair, green eyes, but I never can remember how she really looks like." explain Andrew.

"...I will see what I can do, Ensign." said Liara not knowing what she needs to do.

"Thank you, Dr. T'Soni. I appreciate your help." said the young Ensign as he gave Liara a smile that reminds her of Shepard before exiting her office.

* * *

It's always good to see Tali again and like she predicted before, Tali has been named as the new Admiral, replacing her father, regardless of what Tali think about her actual position. But through the war summit with the Quarians, Shepard didn't like to hear that the Quarians have entered war with the Geth. She understands their needs to regain their homeworld but in the midst of Reapers war? She warned them before that the galaxy will need them when the Reapers arrived but instead she need to help the Quarians first before hoping for a lending hand from the Quarians. Unbelievable, she should be focusing on a way to stop Reapers, not stopping a war between Quarians and the Geth! If not because of Tali, she would have left Quarians to pick up their own mess.

The first order of business was for her, Tali and Liara to disable a Geth dreadnought. They then ended up meeting Legion who has been captured and was used as a Reapers signal to the Geth. Shepard didn't doubt Legion was captured against his will for a second and release him from his shackle. Legion returned the favours by not only disabling the dreadnought, but also its weapons and barriers.

As they were fighting army of Geth, Admiral Han'Gerrel decided that was the best time to attack the Geth dreadnought. If she wasn't busy fighting off the Geth, she had yell through her comm over how he can wait a little longer until she and her team in a safe distance. After countless of times they almost blown to death by friendly fire, they finally got out of the Geth dreadnought in a Geth fighter.

After the debriefing with Admiral Hackett, Shepard stepped out of the comm room to a fighting between Admiral Han'Gerrel, Admiral Ran and Tali. Admiral Han'Gerrel then turns to Shepard, pleading for her understanding for his decision. Honestly she would have understand his decision but her mind was clouded by a horror image of Liara was spaced out before Legion managed to grab her hand. Against her better judgement, Shepard punched Admiral Han'Gerrel in the stomach instead. But she had to admit, it felt good. If only the Alliance knew what she done, she might have been court martial if not because they're in the middle of a war and the fate of the galaxy is in her shoulder.

After a few missions later, they are finally nearing the end of a war between Quarians and the Geth. Much to Shepard relief. Now she is in Rannoch, the homeworld of the Quarians, with her Quarian friend, Tali and Liara. After fighting off dozens of Geth and a few handfuls Geth Prime, they finally on a high platform where they should be able to target the Reapers signal for a bombing run by the Normandy. Despite EDI advices, Shepard had to get near the end of the platform to have a better lock on the Reapers signal. She thought she could get away just in time but everything happens way too fast and the next time she knew she was falling.

When she felt to the ground, she could feel she might have a few broken ribs, or worst. But there's no time to think or feel the pain as the Reapers signal they just bomb was actually a Reaper. After brushing off Liara concerns, she started to order Liara and Tali to run towards where Legion was waiting for them with a Geth vehicle. As soon as they are in the Geth vehicle, Shepard man the main gun as she asked for the Quarians help bombing the Reaper because she knew the main gun from the Geth vehicle could barely make a dent on a Reaper. Oh how much she wished there's a Threshaw Maws in Rannoch.

As the Reaper are powering up to shoot it's laser, the Quarians came through as they send a bomb towards the Reaper and it hit it hard enough to make it felt, but not dead. Despite they could get away, Shepard decided to destroy the Reaper instead. Because she's not losing this chance to end the war between the Quarians and the Geth. Most of all if that Reaper still alive, the Geth will be another problem to them along with the Reapers itself and Cerberus. After telling Legion, Tali and Liara about her decision, the latter gave her a look of horror and disbelief. She knew it's a suicide and she's playing with her luck but she's not giving away this chance.

Despite Liara attempt to get some senses into her, Shepard ended up with a targeting pistol in Rannoch against a Reaper. It might not be as big as Sovereign but its big enough and powerful enough to kill her in matter of seconds. It felt like an eternity before the Reaper finally defeated and before it shut off completely, she had a little chat with the Reaper as Tali walks towards her. Legion then follow behind while Liara just waits by the Geth vehicle and Shepard could sense that Liara is beyond upset with her.

* * *

Well what else is new? What more history she's going to make? If getting a peace between Turians and Krogans are not enough, what about a peace between Quarians and the Geth? Of course it came at a cost, Legion life. He might be a Geth, but she's quite fond of her and he was the reason why she thought the Geth deserves another chance and she sure hope it won't bite her back one day. But after what she saw in Geth consensus, she doubts she will regret it.

Now she has one more tough task. No, it's not finding a peace with the Reapers, but instead how to console her lover, Liara who clearly beyond upset with her decision to go one on one with a Reaper. Liara hasn't been saying a single word ever since she left the Geth vehicle to fight the Reaper and she has also been avoiding from looking at Shepard.

"I'm sorry." said Shepard as she walked towards Liara who is sitting in her bed while looking at her datapad.

Liara didn't say anything as she continues on looking at her datapad.

"Liara. You knew I had to do it. It's our only chance to free the Geth from Reapers control." said Shepard as she stood in front of Liara.

"So what? It's okay if I watch you die again?! I don't care about the Geth or anything else. I only care about you!" yell Liara as she threw the datapad she's been holding to a wall.

"You're the only one I have left after my mother... I can't lose you again." add Liara as she starts sobbing.

"You didn't lose me. I'm here, aren't I?" said Shepard as she sat next to Liara.

"I could have lost you." said Liara as Shepard hugs her.

"Liara... Know that I will fight like hell to stay alive. But we both know in the end of the day, one of us or both of us won't make it out alive."

"We will make it out alive from this war. And you promised me that you always coming back." said Liara as she hugs Shepard tightly to a small groan from Shepard.

"Not so tight. That fall gave me a few broken ribs." said Shepard after she saw a look of worry from Liara.

"Did you see Dr. Chakwas yet?"

"I did. Just before I came here. Dr. Chakwas won't stop hovering over me until I let her check my injuries after Tali reported to her about my fall."

"I was so upset at you that I forgot all about that. What did Dr. Chakwas said?"

"She said I was lucky. It could have been a lot worst."

"I'm glad you're fine."

"And I'm glad you're no longer upset at me." said Shepard as she gave Liara a kiss.

"Where are we going next?" asked Liara.

"We're going to check an intel from Specialist Traynor. If her intel is right, we might be able to ask for ex-Cerberus scientists help with the Crucible project. After that we're going to check on what's going on in Lesuss."

"Are you sure you're alright to dive into action again?"

"I'll be fine. If you don't mind, I will bring EDI and Ashley with me in Gellix. I need to bring EDI since we're dealing with ex-Cerberus. And I'm sure Ashley is more than capable of making sure I won't get into any troubles. So don't worry."

"Very well. I trust you... If you don't mind, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Your son... Ensign Robertson, asked for my help to track down her biological mother." said Liara to a look of shocked from Shepard.

"I didn't tell him anything and all he remembered about you were your red hair, green eyes and your first name."

"This hasn't changed anything. You still won't be telling him about who I really am." said Shepard after she regained her composure.

"Shepard! Why? He wants to find you!"

"I told you the reason why. I haven't changed my mind."

"Shepard, it's not fair to him. He wants to meet her real mother. And you know how important it is for a soldier to have a peace of mind in the middle of a war."

"Liara. Don't ask me to, as her mother to watch him die in front of me. I can save thousands, millions of life, but I will sacrifice all of it if that's means my son will live."

"You don't know that, Shepard."

"But I know the Alliance. I have send soldiers to their death, but I won't send my son to his death. I rather die than sending him to his death."

"Shepard..."

"This conversation ends here, Liara." said Shepard as she's head towards the door.

* * *

After what happened in Lesuss, it got Shepard thinking. How she's being selfish for not wanting her heart to be broken again. She still remembered it clearly how miserable she was when her son was taken from her, she had to push it in the back of her mind or she will never move on. Now she had to open herself to the same heartbreak again and honestly, she didn't know if she will ever recover from that if her son hates her.

But she needs to take that chance, because her son needs to know the truth... Most of all she hates herself from treating the young Ensign differently than she used to since she knew the truth. Now, she knew, no matter what the outcome, it will put her mind at ease knowing she get to say her sorry. Because she knows at the end of this war, she might not make it out alive. And she needs to die knowing she saw her son again and getting the chance to say her sorry.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I hope this change of pace didn't make you guys all confused. And I also hope this story is getting more exciting. Also as a bonus, this time around, I will up 2 new chapters instead of one. The next chapter will be getting more exciting! How is Shepard going to confront her son? And most of all, how her son going to react? And on the side note, I'm sort of experimenting with Shepard/Liara relationship in this chapter. Nothing to extreme, just trying to make it real. To have Shepard and Liara struggling throughout the war with their relationship. Not like they are going to break up or they realized they are not meant for each other, it just how Liara struggle seeing Shepard put her life on the line on each missions and how Shepard deal with watching Liara live in danger... Or something of sort. Just to make it more real and give more feeling.**


	4. Clean

**A/N: I'm just going to say that I changed the scenes that happened in the game, a little bit. Just to make it made more senses for this story. Okay, that's all for my author note. You can read the chapter now.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Clean

There are always so many things Shepard needs to do whenever she orders the Normandy to dry dock on the Citadel. After helping out a few peoples with giving them some technology or something of sort to help out the war against the war or simply for morale, Shepard decided to check on Dr. Ann Brayson to find out more about where the Leviathan is. After finding their location without risking Dr. Ann Brayson life more than necessary, Shepard then goes for a meeting with the Asari councilor who said she has something that could help finding the Catalyst.

After meeting with the Asari councilor, Shepard had to make a pit stop at Presidium commons after realizing she needs to buy a few mods for her weapons. On her way to one of the kiosks, Shepard heard a familiar voice calling out for her.

"Commander Shepard!" yell Ensign Robertson as he's running towards his commanding officer.

"Ensign Robertson." said Shepard as she turns around so she will be facing the young Ensign.

"I'm glad to see you. I would like you to meet someone." said Ensign Robertson as he signals his commanding officer to follow her.

"I'm sort of in a hurry here, Ensign." said Shepard as she tries to find an excuse.

"It will only take a few seconds, Commander." pleaded the young Ensign.

"Fine." surrendered Shepard as she follows the young Ensign.

After a short walk towards the Apollo's Cafe, Ensign Robertson approached an old lady sitting in one of the tables.

"Hey, mom. Sorry for being late." said Ensign Robertson as he gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

Shepard, knowing who that is, stop short a few distances away and starts to froze.

"I want you to meet my Commanding Officer. She has helps me a lot." said Ensign Robertson as he point out Shepard to his mother.

"I would like to thank..." the old lady stop short in the middle of her sentence as she realized who Shepard is.

"Thank you. For helping out my son." resumed the old lady after regaining her composure.

"It's my pleasure." said Shepard as she tries to keep her calm.

"Well I should go. I have other business to attend to." add Shepard as she turns around and never look back.

"That was weird. She's not always like that." said Ensign Robertson.

"I'm sure she's just busy, Andrew. She is Commander Shepard." said the old lady as she thought back at what just happened.

"I'm sure you're right."

"I'm surprised that the famous Commander Shepard is your CO."

"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky."

"...Andrew, excuse me for a moment, I just remembered I forgot to buy something." said the old lady after a few seconds of silence.

"Let me buy it." insisted Andrew.

"No, it's fine. You just wait here for our orders. I won't be long."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

* * *

Shepard just couldn't believe it. She was so close to confront Ensign Robertson about her real identity, but now, this changes everything. She never thought she's going to see her again. She had so many plans on what she will do once she saw her again, but when she saw her back then, she just froze and just didn't know what to do. Instead of asking why, Shepard decided to leave.

"I can see that you know who he really is." said a voice from behind her.

Shepard turns around to see the old lady that Ensign Robertson called, mom, standing a short distance away.

"I'm sorry what I did to you..." add the old lady as her head hangs low.

Shepard tried to find words, but she failed. All emotions came at once and she found herself stood frozen and speechless.

"If I could have turn back the time, I would have undo it all."

"...If you ask me for forgiveness, I can't give it... At least not now." said Shepard as she finally found her voice.

"I guess that's fair."

"What's going on here?" said Andrew as he appeared a few feet away.

"Andrew!" said the old lady in shock.

"I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Andrew..." before the old lady could finish her sentence, a Batarian show up.

"Commander Shepard. Aria T'Loak needs to see you now." said the Batarian.

"I... Fine." said Shepard as she knew it best not to let the Queen of Omega waiting.

"Follow me." said the Batarian as he headed towards an elevator.

As Shepard follows the Batarian, Shepard gave the old lady a glace, hoping she won't tell Ensign Robertson the truth. Because honestly now she didn't know what she supposes to do.

* * *

Liara was busy finding out what exactly the thing that Councilor Tevos said that could help them to find the Catalyst. While her search has come empty handed, there was a knock on her door. After Glyph identified the visitor as Ensign Robertson, Liara gave her approval for the young Ensign to come in.

"Thank you for letting me in." said Ensign Robertson as Liara realised the young Ensign is not his usual cheerful self.

"What can I do for you today, Ensign Robertson?" asked Liara.

"I just want to tell you there's no need to find my biological mother anymore."

"Why?" asked Liara as she hoped Shepard finally changed her minds.

"My mom, my adopted mother, came clean with me and told me the real identity of my mother." answered Ensign Robertson.

"You knew who she is, didn't you?" add Ensign Robertson as he saw the look of guilt from Liara.

"I... Shepard came to see me and asked for my help to find you. It was before you came to see me... I already knew who your mother is when you came to see me. But I couldn't say anything because Shepard didn't want you to know that she is your mother."

"Why?"

"She was afraid of what the Alliance will do once they found out."

"What?! I don't care what the Alliance will do. I only care about seeing my real mother, getting to know her before the galaxy goes to hell! She's just being selfish! Trying to spare her feelings!" said Andrew as Liara stays silent.

* * *

After leaving Omega, Shepard orders Joker to get them to Dessena as she thinks it is best to find Leviathan first before heading to Thessia. As Shepard heading towards the mess hall, she was bumped into her son but to her surprise, the usual cheerful and chatty young Ensign was awfully quite. The young Ensign just apologised and left. She had a feeling that he already being told about her real identity. But before she could stop him, she was being called by Dr. Chakwas who is without a doubt want to do another check up on her. As much as she wants to talk to her son, to clear the air, she know that she should probably let Dr. Chakwas check on her because her ribs still sore and after those intense fights on Omega, she's really need to be check by a doctor.

Shepard doesn't know if she's losing her touch or she's just being unlucky because lately she has spends more time in med bay than she ever did before. This time around, after the encounter with the Leviathan, she suffered a lingering headache and after Liara pleaded to let Dr. Chakwas check on her after she report back to Admiral Hackett, Shepard reluctantly agreed and here she is, in the med bay being checked by Dr. Chakwas while Ashley asked her what happened since Shepard opted to bring Liara and EDI with her.

"Damn. I know you're crazy, Skipper, but that?" said Ashley after Shepard told her everything.

"Isn't it better if you let Shepard rest first before being interrogate by you?" said Dr. Chakwas in annoyance since Ashley came into the med bay seconds after Shepard stepped in.

"I'm sorry, doctor. I came here to check on Shepard as a concern second in command, but I couldn't help but being intrigue by what happened."

"Now if you're..." Dr. Chakwas was cut short when someone comes marching in.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yell Andrew to Shepard.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking to your Commanding Officer like that!" said Ashley as she gives the young Ensign her officer composure.

"It's alright, Ash."

"Are you sure, Shepard?" asked Ashley as she confused by the young Ensign sudden burst of anger and Shepard request.

"Yes. And please leave us for a moment. You too Dr. Chakwas."

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid me? What did I do wrong?" asked Andrew after Ashley and Dr. Chakwas left the med bay.

"You weren't doing anything wrong. It just... It's better if you don't know."

"How is it better?"

"So you don't have to mourn me when I died!"

"Why are saying like you're going to die?"

"Because I will gives my life to end this war. To make sure you have a better life... And most of all, if the Alliance knows... I have send soldiers to their death, but I'm not going to send my son to his death... I lose you once and I'm not going to lose you again."

Instead of saying anything, Andrew hugs Shepard. She was startled at first but then she found comfort in her son hugs and she hugs her son back. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Shepard then invited her son to her cabin so they could chat up some more.

* * *

It was hard watching Thessia fall, worst when she knew Liara was with her, watching her homeworld burn. She can't even find courage to inform Councilor Tevos what happened to Thessia, she barely even put her Commander mask up when she had to stop the argument between Liara and Javik. It hurt her watching Liara like that. Tali was right, she didn't even react like that after Noveria, where she watched her mother died.

She had to be strong for Liara when she stopped by her room to comfort her. But deep inside, she was a mess. EDI tried to humor her, same as Joker after EDI informed him that she's more stress than when she was at Elysium. Garrus and Ashley saw through her how much she's in a mess. Usually she has Liara but right now Liara is as mess as she is...

Retreating back to her cabin, Shepard sat silently at her desk and stared at the wall with enough intent to dig a hole on it. She almost didn't hear the sound of her door was opened. Shepard turns around to see who her guest is and to her surprise it's Liara.

"How are you, Shepard?" asked Liara as she sits in one of the sofas in Shepard's cabin.

"Shouldn't I be the one who ask you that?" said Shepard as she sat up to sit next to Liara.

"You already check on me. Now it's my turn. I know it must be hard for you as much as it is for me."

"...We are running out of time. And Cerberus keeps being two steps in front of us. And I let Kai Leng defeated me! If I could have stops him..."

"You will stop him, Shepard. I know you will." reassured Liara as she holds Shepard hand.

"Liara..." said Shepard after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes."

"Whatever happens... I'd like to spend my life with you."

"Then you're extremely lucky that I feel that way, too." said Liara as she gives Shepard a smile.

"I know." said Shepard as she lean in closer for a kiss.

* * *

After Horizon, Shepard decided it best to take Admiral Hackett advices to dry dock Normandy on the Citadel so it could be repairs. After all, Joker had complained several times how the Normandy is starting to lose it touch and EDI also admitted a much needed repairs and upgrades are necessary. It's also best to give the crew a much needed rest while they are waiting for The Illusive Man location.

But of course, there can't be a shore leave without some gun fires involved. But one thing different was she had to fight her clone, well there's always first for everything. After defeating her clone and Operative Brooks, or whatever her name is, they finally has the time for a much needed rest. And Joker thought it was best if they throw a party and she agreed because this might be the last time the crew can get together.

As she was busy meeting her crew members all over Silversun Strip and preparing for the party, her son decided to stop by her apartment given by Anderson. Nowadays, her relationship with her son has been improving and they are trying to get to know each other and catch up.

"So what is proposal 101?" said Andrew as he sat next to Shepard who busy checking her datapad.

"Who are you going to propose?" asked Shepard as she put down her datapad on the coffee table.

"It's not me, it's you."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you propose Dr. T'Soni... So I saw a jewellery store on my way here and we could go check it out. Or did you already have a ring?"

"Ryan... What are you talking about?" asked Shepard who insisted on calling Andrew, Ryan because that was his real first name.

"Listen, this galaxy might end anytime soon, so we need to do everything we need to do before we regret it. I can see how much you two loves each other, so you might as well propose to her. And if you're seeking for my permission, I'm giving you permission because I rather like Dr. T'Soni."

"I..."

"No more but. Just do it. Or you might regret it."

Shepard knows her son is right. When she died before, she regretted not spending more time with Liara. And if she's going to die again, she might be regretting not proposing to Liara. But she's also afraid that Liara won't move on if she ends up dead and Liara survives.

"What if... What if I die and she survives? I can't have her waiting for me forever. She has to move on."

"That is a big what if. Even if you die, she will know that you loved her and you're going to marry her. I hope it will give her some peace knowing that."

"Fine. We are going to a jewellery store and after that I will meet her father and asks her permission. If I'm going to do this, I might as well do this properly."

* * *

After buying a ring with her son, Shepard had to deal with Grunt who got into troubles with C-Sec before she finally find the time to go to Apollo's Cafe to meet Matriarch Aethyta.

"What can I get you kid?" asked Aethyta.

"Your permission..."

"My permission?" asked Aethyta as she gives Shepard a confused look.

"I want your permission to marry your daughter, Liara."

"You want to marry my daughter in the middle of a war?"

"If I'm going to die winning this war, I want to make sure I leave this galaxy without a single regret. I love your daughter and I want to spend my life with her."

"What if you die?"

"And what if I don't? We don't know for sure what future hold for us and I want to take this chance to ask her hand in marriage. After that we wish for the best and hopefully that we stay alive after this war ends."

"You have my permission if you promise to never break her heart and that you will keep her safe. Or you will come to regret your decision to ask for my permission. Because trust me, fighting the Reapers is nothing if you break my daughter heart and you hurt her in any way."

"I won't expect anything less."

"And one more thing, Shepard. I can see that you're everything to Liara. So go win this war and comes back in one piece."

Shepard could see that Matriarch Aethyta has gone soft but decided to hold back her remarks. All she said was "I promise."

* * *

After meeting with Matriarch Aethyta, Shepard then met with some of her crew before heading back to her apartment to get ready for the party. When she's got there, she could see that her son is busy planning for the party.

"Thank you for helping out." said Shepard as she walks towards Ryan.

"No problem at all. You should have seen my party. I was known as great party hostess you know."

"Do I even want to know?" said Shepard as she gives Ryan a 'you're in trouble' look.

"Now I think about it, I shouldn't have said anything." said Ryan as he realised he's talking to her biological mother.

"Anyway I should go. I already placed order on every food you asked me to order. They should be arriving an hour before the party." add Ryan.

"Why don't you come to my party tonight?"

"Are you sure? I mean your guest is a part of your legendary crew. People who fighting alongside you defeating Saren, Sovereign and the Collector."

"And you're my son. You're as important as they are."

"I... Okay, I will come since you insisted." said Ryan as he gives Shepard a smile.

* * *

A few hours before the guest arrives, Liara decided to drop by the apartment. They spends half an hour chatting before Shepard excuses herself to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, trying to calm her nerves since she has decided to propose Liara, she heard sounds of piano music. After freshen up her face, Shepard then walks towards where the piano is.

"I didn't know you could play." asked Shepard as she walks towards Liara who play a few notes on the piano.

"Actually, this is the only song I know."

"Why's that?"

"There was always something more important to do: a ruin to uncover, intel to gather. A commander to save."

"Hah. You couldn't sit still long enough."

"Could you?"

"It's a good song."

"Thanks, Shepard. I've always loved that song." said Liara as she leaves the piano and walks towards the big window with Shepard follows behind her.

"Shepard, I..." Liara seems uncertain at what she wants to say and Shepard decided to stop Liara who want to head towards the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Liara as she could see a look of nervous from her bondmate.

"Making sure you don't run off to something more important." said Shepard as she pulls Liara closer to her.

"I can't imagine what that would be."

"We should do this more often."

"Yes, well. Maybe after..." once again Liara gave a look of uncertain.

"Every day after." said Shepard before she leans in for a kiss.

"Liara..." said Shepard after she broke apart from the kiss.

"Yes."

"I told you before that whatever happens, I want to spend my life with you."

"Yes, I remembered."

"And now I want to prove it to you that I want to spend my life with you." said Shepard as she reached for her pocket to find the ring she bought earlier.

"Will you do me an honour to marry me?" asked Shepard as she dropped to one knee.

"Shepard. I... Yes, I do." said Liara before Shepard stood up and place the ring in her ring finger.

"And just so you know, you didn't have to do this to prove that you want to spend your life with me." add Liara.

"I know. I just want everyone to know that you're mine. Only mine." said Shepard as she kisses Liara.

* * *

The party at Shepard's apartment is in full swing. Everyone shows up and seems to be having a good time.

"So Shepard, who is this new guy?" asked Wrex as he points towards Ryan.

"Yes, Shepard. Who is he?" asked Tali as everyone gather in the living room, upstairs.

"Don't tell me you broke up with Liara." add Garrus.

"Hey, Liara and I are still together."

"And by the looks of that ring in Liara finger, you two are engaged." said Kasumi as she uncloak herself.

"Wait, what? I completely miss that." said Ashley as she walks towards Liara to look at the ring.

"What's going on here, Lola?" asked James.

"Which one I should start?" asked Shepard as she watches Ashley and Tali hovering over Liara to look at the ring.

"The new guy first." answered Grunt.

"Well... His name is Andrew Robertson. But his real name is Ryan Andrew Shepard."

"Any relation?" asked Jacob.

"He is my son."

"Your son?!" said everyone almost at the same time.

"I had him when I was 16 years old. He was taken from me when he was 6 years old or so. It's a long story but I finally found him and here we are."

"So, is your son is as good as you?" asked Grunt as everyone still process what Shepard just told them.

"Don't even think about head butting him, Grunt." warned Shepard.

"What? If he has your blood, he must be as good as you."

"It still won't make me giving you permission to hurt him."

"Fine." grunted Grunt.

"So back to you and Liara." said Garrus.

"I pop the question a few hours ago and she said yes."

"Clearly." said Ashley.

"You pop the question?" asked Tali as she didn't understand the meaning of it.

"It's a human saying when someone asks his or her partner for a hand in marriage." answered Ryan.

"I just don't understand primitives. Back in my day you don't need to ask anyone for a hand in marriage. If you prove yourself worthy, any mates are lucky to have him or her as their mate." said Javik.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a fight to the death." said Shepard.

"That sounds like fun." said Jack.

"Of course you think its fun." said Miranda.

"Shut up, cheerleader."

"So when's the wedding?" asked Jacob as he decided to ignore an argument between Jack and Miranda.

"I don't know. Maybe after this is over?" answered Shepard.

"Why the wait? We don't know when this war will be over and the longer you wait, you might regret it. After everything you two had been through, maybe you two should get married now." said Ashley.

Shepard and Liara look at each other as they don't know what to say. But honestly both of them like the idea.

"Well who is going to officiate the wedding?" asked Shepard.

"As a Justicar, I can be a witness between a bond between and Asari and their bondmate." said Samara.

"And who care about the paper work? You can get it done later." add Ashley.

"And don't worry about the wedding bands. I bought this as an engagement present but I think it will do fine as wedding bands." said Ryan as he pulls out a small box from his pocket.

"What about wedding dress?" asked Liara.

"Well... I could wear my Alliance dress blues and I think you look beautiful in your lab coat." answered Shepard.

"And you two can take a wedding picture in appropriate dress, later on." said Traynor.

"You two can get ready while we will prepare a place downstairs." said Ashley.

* * *

"When I first met you, I never thought I will fall in love with the smart, innocence Asari. And when I did fall in love, I never expect to feel the way I do now. I'm the luckiest person in this entire galaxy when you told me you had a feeling for me and I'm lucky that after everything we've been through, you're still here, waiting for me. You've stood by my side since the first day we met and I want to be there for you as you always has been for me. With this ring, I promise you that I'm always coming back." said Shepard as she finished saying her vow before putting the ring on Liara finger.

Instead of saying her vow, Liara has opted to meld with Shepard instead. Showing Shepard the happy memories she had between them and her hopes for the future. Once the meld faded, Liara put the ring on Shepard ring finger before they both lean in for a kiss.

It was just a simple wedding, but they both happy with the way it happened. After the ceremony, they continue with their party slash post wedding ceremony. They end the night by taking a picture together, to remember the night. Because deep down, they know, it might be the last time.

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I think I'm just going to end this chapter like that. So I hope you guys like this chapter. And I also hope you guys like this crazy idea I had about my Earthborn Shepard who has a son. Well leave me a review on what you guys think or you could just PM me. A feedback will be appreciates since I really experimenting with this story more than I had with my other two stories. **


	5. Last Kiss

**A/N: So for this chapter there will be original scenes I come up by myself and also scenes that were in the game. There also some scenes where I add both of it (so it will make some sense for this story). Anyway this chapter will take place after the party and just a little over when the Crucible fired. So expect some roller-coaster of emotions. **

* * *

Chapter 5 : Last Kiss

The morning after the wedding and party, everyone is still dealing with hangover with a few exceptions. As Shepard walks around the apartment and check on everyone, she saw her son standing by himself over a big window, just far right from where EDI stood.

"Thinking of something?" asked Shepard as she walked toward her son.

"Not really. I see you handle your hangover well." said Ryan as he watched his mother stood next to him.

"That's because I didn't take a single drink last night."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I don't usually drink and I prefer not to have a headache when I wake up this morning. Because I already have a headache without a hangover with all the things I have to do. So I rather not add to that."

"Who's the worst hangover?"

"I have to say, it's Ashley. Joker too it seem."

"I heard Lieutenant-Commander Williams got drunk on ship once."

"Yeah. She did. I jokingly told her that we are going to do a fire drill when I found her lying on the floor."

"What did she say?"

"That she's going to pay me a million credits so I wouldn't do that."

"Haha. So you didn't write her up?"

"No. She was off duty and I have known her long enough. I'm not saying I'm abusing my power, but with war going on and knowing she's dealing with some stuff, I just decided to let it slip. For as long as I have known her, she is nothing but a professional. But just to make it clear, I don't condone it. In under different circumstances, I would have court martial her."

"So you give her a warning?"

"No. I gave a warning to James because he was the one who smuggle a bottle of alcohol."

"You're definitely not like any Commanding Officer I have met or heard of."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing because despite your scary reputation, you are grounded. You're easy to get close to and everyone under your command knows that they can come to you for anything."

"What do you mean by scary reputation?"

"You were a war hero for what you did in Elysium. Then there was that first human Spectre. Should I even mention Saren, Sovereign and the Collectors? You might not be scary as a person, but what you achieved should send shivers to everyone who read it."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Shepard after a few seconds of silence.

"What is it?"

"How can you accept my relationship with Liara so easily? I keep trying to find an answer but I have nothing."

"Why shouldn't I accept your relationship with Liara?"

"Maybe because I'm your mother and we are just being reunited? Or the fact Liara is an Asari?"

"Liara is an Asari was never a problem. I'm not a xenophobic. And if she's a woman and you're a woman, that's not something new... About you're my mother... I don't think I have any right to say anything about whom you're dating and who you're marrying."

"Why wouldn't you? You're my son. Regardless of the fact we just being reunited, you're still my son, my blood. And last I check, you were the one who asked me to proposed Liara."

"I have seen how you two are. I have seen how Liara welcomes me with open arms. In the middle of a war, what I have seen between you two sort of giving me hope. Honestly I can't even figure out why I asked you to propose to her. Maybe because it just feel right?" answered Ryan after gathering his thought.

"But are you sure you're alright with I'm married to Liara?"

"Yes. I am. Liara is a nice person. She never makes me feel unwelcome. And I'm a big boy now, mom."

Shepard was taken by surprise when Ryan called her mom. He never called her that before ever since she last saw him when he was 6 years old. The closest thing he said since they are being reunited was "you're my mother".

"These past few days, I'm starting to remember. I remembered that I was waiting for you to come home. I saw you on news report, they saying you were a war hero after you defended Elysium. I was eager for you to come home and then dad...he told me that we are going for a vacation and that you will find us there. I waited for you for days but you never showed up and I was so angry at you that I finally forgot about you. And I hate myself for forgetting you when it's not even your fault!"

"Ryan... You were just a little boy."

"But you are my mother and they are just two persons who are, no, was nice enough to take care of us. I still mad at myself and that's why I feel like you deserves to be happy. That's why I want you to marry Liara because I don't want to be the reason you stop living your life."

"Ryan... You will never be the reason I stop living my life. Instead you're the reason my life is brighten. And no matter what happened between you and them, they are still someone who took care of you."

"I know... I just... Mad at them, I guess. Because keeping me away from you... You know I remembered how you always brought home a model ship whenever you were stationed in space."

"Why do you think I have model ships in my cabin? Whenever I saw a new model ship, I always bought it because I remembered how much you love playing with it. But I guess now you're too old to be playing with it."

"Haha... I thought you won't even thinking about me."

"Why wouldn't I? I never stopped thinking about you. I just stopped torturing myself from our memories together. Because I know that I need to move on and stop living like a zombie, but I swear that one day I will find you and I did. But I wish that I find you sooner."

Instead of saying anything, Ryan hugged Shepard before whispering, "I love you, mom. And I know that you love me too."

* * *

Shepard left the apartment earlier than everyone else as she has to settle a few errands before they leave the Citadel. As Shepard waits for her crew to report back in Docking Bay D24, Shepard has time to reflect back on what happened and what will happens. Before her thought could go any further, her crew arrive and they stand around her as Liara stand next to her.

"I suppose it's back to the fight." said Liara.

"At least we threw one hell of a party. Probably the last one."

"You may be right. But whatever happens, I know you'll see this through. And I'll be right there with you." said Liara as Shepard let out a small smile at what her wife said before Liara too let out a small smile.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we? But it's been a good ride." add Liara before she follows everyone else heading towards the Normandy.

"The best."

* * *

They have spends hours trying to figure out where Kai Leng went. Most importantly they are trying to figure out where Cerberus base is located. Despite it has been a few days since their last encounter, Kai Leng doesn't seem to go back to Cerberus yet. He might be trying to cover his track or it might simply because the locater Miranda put on him is broken.

"I don't care how you're going to do it, just DO it!" yell Shepard to one of her Lieutenant after he gives Shepard less than satisfying report.

"Calm down, Shepard." says Ashley as she tries to calm her Commanding Officer down.

Ryan, who also in the War Room, was taken by surprised by Shepard sudden yelling. Since he stepped foot in the Normandy, he never saw Shepard like this. He can clearly see how stress Shepard is, something he didn't even see hours ago at the apartment. How is that even possible? Wonder Ryan as he watches his mother from afar.

"I calm down when I'm dead." said Shepard as she goes through the reports of the possibilities of where Cerberus base is.

"Somehow I doubt that." retorted Ashley.

"Commander, I think we find where Cerberus base is." said Traynor as she gives Shepard a datapad.

"So the locater actually works?" asked Ashley after she received the datapad containing the location of Cerberus base from Shepard.

"It looks that way. He might be trying to cover his track after what happened on Horizon." answered Traynor.

"Good job, Traynor. Joker, set a course. EDI, link me with Admiral Hackett. Ashley, brief the crew." ordered Shepard before she headed to the comm. room.

"Thank you, Commander." answered Traynor.

"Aye aye, ma'am." said Joker.

"Already done, Shepard." said EDI.

"Yes, Skipper." said Ashley.

* * *

Shepard is sitting in the edge of the bed as she tries to calm herself down as the end of the war is nearer. Liara who just came into the room after busying herself with Shadow Broker work, clearly know that her wife is in need of some comfort before they assault Cerberus base.

"Do you feel ready, Shepard?" asked Liara.

"You first."

"Ha. Very fair. What I want most is for this war to end while there's still a galaxy left to save. And everyone's counting on you to do that for us. It must be overwhelming."

"How do you get ready for something like this?"

"You cajole and threaten and make tremendous sacrifices. Until the galaxy realizes it has someone worth following."

"You think so?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." answers Liara as she sits next to Shepard in bed before intertwines her fingers with Shepard.

"It would be easy for a single ship to get lost up there, wouldn't it?" add Liara as she looks at the stars.

"Yeah. It would."

"To find someplace very far away, where you could spend the rest of your life... in peace. And happiness." said Liara before she received a kiss in the cheek from Shepard.

"Right now, there's no place I'd rather be."

"Neither would I." said Liara before they kiss.

"I love you, Shepard."

"I love you too, Liara."

"Show me."

* * *

There she is again, she is getting tired and annoy at this nightmares. The never ending of chasing the young boy she saw on Earth while she's hearing whispers from Kaidan, Mordin and Legion. But this time, it's different. When the boy and her other self turn to her, the boy her other self is holding is a younger version of her son. They then disappear as fire burn their images away.

Shepard wakes up with a start. Fortunately Liara who is sleeping next to her wasn't startled. Shepard slowly and carefully removes Liara grasp on her before sitting.

"You can't sleep?" asked Liara as she awakes after realizing Shepard warmth is suddenly gone.

"We're almost there." answered Shepard as she feels Liara warmth behind her.

"Already?"

"I hope everyone is ready."

"You don't need to worry about that. You rallied who you could. The Reapers won't get any more chances to divide us. This time, the galaxy follows our lead."

"There will be casualties. I just wonder how many." says Shepard as she's worries that Liara and/or Ryan will be among the casualties. Or maybe even herself.

"You're not alone in this fight now, Shepard. Take strength from that." said Liara before Shepard gives her a kiss.

"Thanks, Liara." said Shepard after the kiss before she gets up to put on her uniform.

"My pleasure." answered Liara as she too worry about what will happens but she push that thought in the back of her mind because she knows she needs to be there for Shepard.

* * *

After Kai Leng dead and figured out what the Catalyst is, everyone on board the Normandy is hit with reality as the Normandy heading to Earth. Sensing this, Shepard has orders everyone who not on duty to gather around the crew deck. All of her team members, except Ashley and James are staying at their work place as they know Shepard will give a speech to her Normandy crew's, to her Alliance soldiers, who need to be reassures more than they are.

"EDI, open the comms so everyone can hear what I'm saying." said Shepard as she takes her place in the walkway to Main Battery with Ashley standing next to her.

"Already done, Shepard."

"As everyone has been informed, we are heading to Earth. This is our chance to take back Earth and end this war. I know that some of you are afraid of what will happen, but remember that you're not alone in this fight. Take strength from that. Also remember your training, believe in it and listen to your superior officer. But know that, no matter what happens, I'm proud of all of you. I couldn't wish for a better crew to have under my command."

"I think I'm saying this behalf on everyone that we couldn't ask for a better Commanding Officer to serve. And we are proud that you're leading this war because if anyone can beat the Reapers, it will be you." said Ashley to agreement from every Normandy crew's.

After saying her goodbyes personally to each one of her team members, Joker, Traynor, Cortez, Engineers Adams, Donnelly and Daniels included, Shepard walks towards her son workplace in the med bay. But before she talks to Ryan, she stops by Dr. Chakwas desk to say her goodbye.

"Keeping busy?" asked Shepard as she stands next to Ryan.

"I'm trying to make myself useful." answered Ryan.

"Ryan, can I ask you to promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" asked Ryan as he turns to face his mother.

"If anything is to happen to me, I want you to promise me that you will look after Liara."

"Of course. She is my step mom. You have my words. But you're going to make this out alive. You hear me?"

"Know that I will do anything to come back to her and you."

"Good, because there are so many things we have to do so you better end this war in one piece. And that's an order."

"Aye aye sir." said Shepard before she was hugged by Ryan.

* * *

After leaving the med bay, Shepard heads towards Liara's office as there are a few things she needs to say. When she steps foots in Liara's office, she could see that Liara is busying herself with works.

"How are you doing, Liara?" asked Shepard as she stands next to Liara.

"Fine. I'm more worried about you than I am me. It's ridiculous isn't it?" answered Liara as she still busying herself to take her mind away of what will happens.

"No. It's not." said Shepard as she takes her hand in hers and gently squeezed it. Liara then turns around to face her wife.

"I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me you will look after Ryan like he's your own son if anything happens to me."

"He's already my son."

"You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to hear that. Thank you for accepting my son." says Shepard before she saw a look of uneasiness from her wife.

"What's wrong, Liara? Tell me what you're thinking."

"I... I know that I can't make you promise me that you will come back to me but I want to have at least a part of you with me if anything is to happen to you."

"What are you talking about, Liara? I will always be a part of you no matter what. You're my wife and I love you."

"I had spent 2 years without you and I don't want to go through that again. I want you to give me permission to read your DNA, genetic materials..."

"What? No. Absolutely not. It's hard enough to leave you and my son and I don't want to add my unborn daughter to that list." said Shepard as she understood what Liara wants to do.

"Shepard..."

"Please, Liara. I can't. I will give you anything you ask but not this." said Shepard as tries to stifle back her tears

"Commander, Admiral Hackett is requesting permission to come onboard." said Joker over the comm.

"Permission granted." said Shepard after composing herself again.

"I have to go." said Shepard with a crack voice as she breaks away from Liara hold and heading towards the elevator.

* * *

Shepard took Ashley and James with her as they begin their first assault. They then arrived in the FOB camp before planning on how to make the final assault. After saying another goodbye to Ashley, James, Garrus and also her former team members, Shepard found herself in a make shift medical room where Liara is checking a wounded soldier. They haven't talk ever since their conversation in Liara's cabin. Shepard knew she must have hurt Liara. It wasn't her intention but what Liara asked of her, taken her by surprise. And Shepard knew she has to make this right because who know if she will ever make out of this war alive.

"How are the casualties?" asked Shepard as she makes her presence known to Liara.

"They haven't brought in any more wounded." answered Liara as she turns off her omni-tool.

"That's something... Listen, Liara. I'm sorry for what happened before."

"It's alright, Shepard. I understand."

"No, it's not. I was being selfish."

"You were not the only one, Shepard." said Liara as Shepard closing the gap between them before taking her hands in hers.

"I give you my permission." said Shepard after she took a deep breath.

"What?"

"This doesn't mean that I'm not coming back. This is just another reason for me to come back alive. "

"Shepard, no matter what happens, I love you."

"I know."

"Now, close your eyes."

Shepard lets Liara mind reached her as she closed her eyes before slowly opens it. As she opens her eyes, everything around her turned black, there's only Liara standing in front of her before small lights raining upon them. All they did was watching around them before a bright white light coming from the horizon take both of their attention. As the light become bigger, Shepard and Liara close the gap between them before giving each other a passionate kiss. As the light consumed them as they kiss, Shepard is brought back to reality with Liara still standing in front of her.

"Thank you. For everything." said Liara after the meld faded. Liara slowly breaks away from Shepard hold before saying, "I love you. Now let's do what needs to be done."

Shepard could see that Liara is trying to stop herself from crying as she turns away from her. Shepard wants to tell her that everything is going to be fine but that means she's just lying. She knew it's not going to be fine and this is probably the last time she can to be with Liara. Feeling that the longer she stays there, they harder it would be to leave; Shepard slowly walks towards the right door in the room to meet with Anderson.

* * *

After her speech, it's time to assign her team members with what they need to do.

"James, I want you to lead an Alliance team in the final assault."

"Yes, Commander." said James as he gives Shepard a salute.

"Ashley, I want you to head back to the Normandy."

"What?! No way, Shepard. You're not going to make me miss the fight."

"That is not a request, LC." said Shepard firmly. "I want you to act in as the Normandy CO; the crew needs you to lead them through this. I'm not letting what happened to the first Normandy repeat itself. And I don't trust anyone else to make sure they will make it through this other than you."

"I understand, Shepard."

"Tali, I want you to head back to the Normandy too. Engineers Adams, Donnelly and Daniels can make use of you more than I can here."

"Yes, Shepard."

"You too, EDI. The Normandy needs you more than I do and I'm sure you're more useful in the Normandy than you will in the final assault."

"Very well, Shepard."

"Garrus, like I said before, there's no Shepard without Vakarian so you're coming with me. You too, Javik. It's about time I keep my promise to you. You already missing the action in Tuchanka and Rannoch, I'm not letting you miss the action here."

"Shepard, what about me?" asks Liara.

"You're going back to the Normandy."

"But I want to be with you."

"No, Liara. You're heading back to the Normandy. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. Please, Liara." pleaded Shepard. Much to Shepard relieves, Liara agrees to her request.

* * *

"Normandy, do you copy." said Shepard through her comm. "I need an evac. Right now!"

"We're taking heavy losses up here, Commander." said Ashley through the comm.

"On our way." said Joker as the Normandy arrives at their coordinates.

"Come on." said Shepard as she helps Garrus to the Normandy.

"Here. Take him..." said Shepard to Javik as they arrive at the Normandy shuttle bay door.

"Shepard!" yelled Liara as she appears at the shuttle bay.

"You gotta get out of here." said Shepard.

"I'm coming with you, Shepard." said Liara as she stands in front of Shepard.

"Don't argue with me, Liara."

"You're not leaving me behind."

"No matter what happens... You mean everything to me, Liara. You always will." says Shepard as her voice cracks. Shepard then caresses Liara right cheek.

"Shepard, I... I am yours." that's all Liara could mutter as Shepard slowly back down the ramp.

"Go!" yelled Shepard as she saw the Reaper is ready to strike again.

* * *

Shepard starts to run towards the beam and at the same time keeps avoiding the flying Mako as the Normandy starts to fly. With one glance towards the Normandy, she felt happy knowing that no matter what the outcome of this, Liara, their unborn daughter and Ryan will survive. That's all she needs to motivate herself before a Mako overturn in her path and she barely avoid being hit by the Mako. As she gets back to her feet, the Reaper starts firing at her.

This is it, this is the time she ends the war with the Reapers. After she watched her mentor and a father figure, Admiral Anderson died and then losing her rage as she broke away from The Illusive Man control before shooting him. Honestly she has no energy left in herself but she knows she has to do this. She is badly injured and she has used all of her energy just to crawl to the Citadel control only to lose consciousness.

But without it happened, she might not be facing an AI who claimed himself as the Catalyst. He has given Shepard 3 choices, choices that can destroy the Reapers and every other AI, EDI included or to take control of the Reapers as he claimed Shepard has yet to be indoctrinate or to synthesis organics and AI's. In all honesty, Shepard is too tired to even think about which one is better option. Because either way, according to the AI, she will ends up die anyway. But she knows that this is what she was trained for, this is her job as an Alliance soldier and as a Spectre.

In her mind, she can hear the whispers are saying control is the better option. But it also whispers her that who can says that she's not indoctrinate already? And if she chooses synthesis, she will be committing a genocide and she don't want to be the one who take away every species right to make their own decision. Also, how can she be sure this time it will work? The Catalyst said it itself, they tried similar solution in the past and failed. In her heart, she knew that destroying the Reapers are the better option. Ever since this war started, that was what she keeps vowing to do. And also if she will ever have a slight chance to make this out alive, destroying the Reapers is her best option. It might malfunction her implants but who can say her heart will stop working just because her implants malfunction?

But there's the thing about other AI's and the mass relays will be destroy too that make her doubting herself over her choice. Honestly she's going to be fine if the Geth are destroyed but EDI? She's not just the Normandy AI, but she's also a part of her crew and most importantly she is her friend. She can't kill EDI. She just can't kill her even it is for a greater good.

After battling with her inner self, Shepard finally made up her mind. With a heavy heart, Shepard painfully walks to where the destroy option is located. As she drew nearer with the console, Shepard lifts her gun and start shooting at it as her minds filled with images of Liara, Ryan and EDI.

"I'm sorry, Liara." mutters Shepard as tears start streaming down her face because she knew that she just broke her promise to the love of her life as she was thrown back by the explosions.

* * *

"We have to go, Joker." said Ashley as she tries to persuade her pilot to get the Normandy away from the Crucible pulse.

"What about Shepard?" argued Joker.

"Shepard made me promise that I will keep the Normandy in one piece and I intend to keep my promise."

"Damn it." said Joker as he reluctantly flew his ship to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Back in the med bay, Dr. Chawkas is checking on Javik as Ryan tended to Garrus injuries as arguments between Ashley and Liara erupted in the mess hall.

"Shepard could still be alive! We have to get her!" argued Liara as her blue biotics aura surrounds her body.

"Shepard wouldn't want us risking our lives! And this is what she wants!" said Ashley as she stood to her ground, refusing to show fear to the angry Asari.

"How do you know this is what she wants?!"

"Because that's what Shepard told me! Liara, Shepard loves you and the last thing she wants is for you to get hurt. The reason why she did all this is not just because it's her job or because that's what people expects her to do. She did this so you will have a better future. So her unborn daughter will take her first breath in a galaxy without Reapers threat!"

"H-How did you know?"

"She told me before I headed back to the Normandy. Know that you are everything to her and all she wants is the best for you, your unborn daughter and her son. She doesn't even care if the galaxy burns if that means you three will survive... Don't waste her sacrifice."

"You can't say that! There's still a chance that she will survive!" said Ryan as he makes his way towards Ashley and Liara.

"I know that. If she is still alive, she will find a way to let us know. Now what we need to do is to find someplace safe first. There's no point if we all die, does it?"

"Yes. You're right." said Liara as her blue biotics aura faded before she walks towards her office.

"I have seen her like this before." said Ashley as she watches Liara retreating back to her office with a look of pain and sadness.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan as he stands next to Ashley.

"It was when Shepard died... She changed ever since that day and I hate to see it happens again. We're not even sure if Shepard didn't survive but what I'm sure is Shepard will hate to see Liara changes again."

"What can we do?"

"If anyone can get through to her, you can. You're the closest thing she has of Shepard. In the meantime, I should get back to the bridge. I only came down here to tell Liara what's going on before she founds out herself." said Ashley before she walks back to the elevator.

* * *

Ryan quietly makes his way towards the crying Liara in bed before he sits on the edge of the bed.

"We don't know if she's dead. There's a possibility that she might still be alive. We have to believe that and hoping for the best." said Ryan as he broke the silence.

"I can't lose her again." answered Liara between her sobs.

Not knowing what to say to comfort her step mother, Ryan hugs Liara as Ashley voice comes over the loud speaker.

"All hands brace for emergency landing." said Ashley and not long after that the Normandy roughly land in an unknown planet.

"What is going on?" asked Ryan as Liara got up and ran toward the elevator after seeing the surrounding from her office window.

By the time Ryan arrived on the CIC, Liara was already in talk with Ashley, Joker, Garrus, Tali, James and Javik alongside the Normandy engineers.

"How long does it will take to repair the drive core?" asked Ashley.

"Our first priority is to restore EDI. If we can get her back, our work with the drive core will be much easier." answered Engineer Adams.

"You think we can get EDI back?" said Joker hopefully.

"We think she might be simply malfunctioned." answered Tali.

"Specialist Traynor, how our comms?" asked Ashley.

"I'm working on it as best as I could." answered Traynor from her work station.

"What is going on?" asked Ryan.

"We had to make an emergency landing after our drive core overload. We also cut from all communications." answered Ashley.

"You think it was because of the Crucible?"

"That makes sense." said Garrus.

"In the meantime, we should check around. There might be other ships stranded here or might even be someone planet." said Ashley as she walks towards the Normandy airlock.

* * *

There is pain everywhere in her body. Even a single breath already burns her lung. Shepard tries to move, ignoring all the pain but all the rubbles make it hard to move. She tries to keep her eyes open but she's getting weaker by the minutes due to her injuries and blood losses no doubt and before she lose her consciousness again, she could hear voices calling out for her name before blackness took over her.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's good. Anyway I was thinking of having this chapter in a bitter cliff-hanger but since I'm in the good mood as I type the last few scenes, so I give you a better cliff-hanger instead. Hope you guys like it.**


	6. Come Back Be Here

**A/N: Hey guys. For this chapter, Shepard will be reunited with Liara. It will be slightly difference on how they are reunited from my other stories. I just want it to be different and it was nice doing it. I hope it makes sense to you guys. Anyway I hope you guys love this new chapter. Leave me a review or you can PM if you have any question or suggestion.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Come Back... Be Here

Shepard has no idea where she is now but she's pretty sure she in some sort of dream. And she is pretty certain she's not dead yet. Or maybe she is because all around her there is nothing but just white light. Well at least it's better than those nightmare she had during the war where she found herself chasing that little boy in a dark forest where all trees are already been burned by Reapers. Clearly this is an upgrade, thought Shepard as she look around her surrounding, trying to figure out where she should go that will lead her out of this dream and back to Liara.

As Shepard wonder aimlessly, she could see a door somewhere near her, without wasting any time, Shepard burst into a run before she opens the door. When she opens the door, she could see herself with Liara on board the old Normandy.

**_"I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, Shepard. I'm only trying to be honest. I feel as if we share some type of... connection. But none of this matters if you are already in a serious relationship with Lieutenant Alenko."_**

**_"The Lieutenant and I are just friends. Nothing more."_**

**_"My mistake, then. I am not as adept at understanding human relationship as I thought. But what about us, Shepard? Is there a mutual attraction? Or was I wrong about that, too?"_**

**_"No, you were right. There is something between us."_**

**_"I knew it! And I knew you felt it, too. But... does this not seem rather strange? Why do I feel so close to you? We have only known each other a short time. We are from two different species. We have almost nothing in common. This makes no sense!"_**

**_"These things never make sense. They just happen, and we get swept up in the storm."_**

Everything freezes as Shepard walks closer to the young Liara... That was the first time Liara admitted her feeling and it surprised her how much she felt the same way too. At first she was afraid that Liara was attracted to her because of her Prothean vision but she believed her when she told her it has grown beyond that... As Shepard hand briefly brushes the frozen young Liara cheek, everything changing and she found herself in her old cabin.

**_"It is time to be completely honest with each other. These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special."_**

**_"We don't have to do this. Not unless you're sure."_**

**_"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."_**

That night... That was their first night... It was the best night of her life. For the first time in a very long time, she feels alive again. Right there and then, she knew, she knew Liara is the one. It was a cliché but that was the truth. She knew that Liara is the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. But right now, she needs to wake up.

* * *

**_"I spent two years mourning you. So if we are going to try this, I need to know you always coming back."_**

**_"I'm always coming back."_**

"SHEPARD!" yelled Liara as she awoke from her sleep. Her heart rate is beating fast as she sit on her bed, with her hands on her heart.

Ryan, who was doing some work with Glyph, walks towards Liara before he sits down on the edge of the bed. Ever since they were stranded in the unknown planet, Ryan never leaves Liara side. Without him around, Liara would have forgotten to eat. As he said it, she looks like a zombie if he wasn't around to take care of her. Oh how much Ryan is the splitting image of Shepard... Or maybe she just misses Shepard so much that her son now looks like her.

"Another dream?" asked Ryan softly as he took Liara hand and gently giving it a loving squeeze.

Liara nods her head as tears start to spill. She closes her eyes as her mind took her deep inside her memory.

**_"Where is Shepard, Joker?" asked Ashley as she looks ready to beat the hell out of the Normandy pilot to find an answer of Shepard whereabouts._**

**_"Flight Lieutenant Moreau, where is Commander Shepard?" asked Admiral Hackett as he signals Chief Gunnery Williams to calm down._**

**_"Sh..." Joker couldn't form a word as he looks to be in shocked. Then he saw Liara, who stand in a corner with her head hang low. _**

**_"I'm sorry, Liara. It's all my fault." said Joker as he hangs his head low, afraid to look Liara in the eyes._**

**_That was when she couldn't hold it anymore. She couldn't stop herself from crying as she knows that Shepard is gone. She didn't want to believe it and she's not ready to let her go. She wishes she could turn back the time, to hold Shepard for one last time, but she couldn't. Shepard is already gone. That was when an offer was made by Cerberus and she didn't think twice to accept their offer. She would have done anything to have Shepard back and two years later she have her back, only to push her away. It was because she was afraid to open her heart to Shepard again, afraid that Shepard will die again. _**

**_That was why she wanted Shepard to promise her to always coming back. She knows it's not fair of her to ask such thing from Shepard but when Shepard promised that she's always coming back, she believes her. She believes Shepard meant it. And Shepard did come back from Omega 4 Relay. _**

**_"I told you I'm coming back." said Shepard as she surprised Liara by showing up on the Shadow Broker ship as soon as they came back from destroying the Collector base. _**

**_Liara could remember how she hugs Shepard tightly, almost for an eternity, just to be sure that Shepard is real, alive and in front of her. They then retreated back to Liara cabin in the Shadow Broker ship and spend that night in each other warmth. _**

**_"Do you have to go back to Earth tomorrow?" asked Liara as she lays her head on Shepard chest, listening to her heartbeart as if to make sure Shepard is still alive._**

**_"I have to, Liara. I need to take responsibility for what happened in Bahak system."_**

**_"You did what you had to do, Shepard."_**

**_"That still didn't justify all those lives I killed."_**

**_"You didn't kill them, Shepard. You tried to warn them."_**

**_"I know. But I still need to take responsibility. I made that choice and I alone should be held responsible." _**

**_"What are they going to do to you?"_**

**_"If I'm lucky, they probably will dishonourably discharge me. If I'm not, they either send me to the Batarians or they might judge me as war criminal."_**

**_"Can they do that?" asked Liara as she now facing Shepard._**

**_"Let's not worry ourselves with what will happen. Let just enjoy this moment we have, right now." said Shepard as she kisses Liara._**

**_When Liara awake the next morning, Shepard was nowhere to be seen. So does the Normandy. But Shepard made sure she left a note which she attached on the pillow._**

**_'Liara... I'm sorry for leaving while you were sleeping. I always love watching you sleep. It hurt me leaving you like this but I know that it will be even harder to leave when you wake up. I'm not sure if we ever going to meet again but know that I'm always coming back. Just promise to wait for me. And maybe you can come visit me on Earth sometimes.' - Love, Shepard._**

* * *

"Any news about the Normandy?" asked Miranda as she stood in front of James, Jack, Steve Cortez, Wrex, Grunt and Samara who waited in a waiting area of a hospital in London.

"The Alliance is still working on fixing the comm buoy." answered Cortez.

"This is loco. We should go find them!" said James.

"And where exactly should we find them, Mr. Vega?" asked Cortez.

"Anywhere but here."

"When are you going back to Tuchanka, Urdnot Wrex?" asked Samara.

"I think I will stay here until that princess over there decided to wake up."

"That could be days, weeks, months, even years." said Miranda.

"Without Shepard, the Krogan won't have anything worth going home over. I think that's the least I could do for everything she had done."

"That is very noble of you." said Samara.

"What about you, Justicar?" asked Miranda.

"I will stay for a few days. After that I'm afraid I have to go back to Lesuss."

"I'm sure Shepard will understand."

"How is Shepard doing?" asked Jack who finally decided to speak up.

"She's getting stronger each day. With all of her implants I managed to fix, I'm real positive that she will make a full recovery."

"I guess Cerberus did one thing right..."

"Don't worry. Shepard is strong. No one can stop her." said Grunt.

"If anything, I think we all know there's one reason why she will make it through this." said Samara as everyone nod in understanding.

* * *

Ryan look out the window in Liara quarter as Liara fall asleep on her bed after hours of crying. Whatever memory she decided to drown herself into, it made her cry. Either from happiness, sadness or both, Ryan didn't know. Honestly he wants to do exactly what Liara is doing but he still confident that her mother is still alive or at least fighting for her life. He just knows that her mother is still alive out there. It might be a false hope but he's not ready to give it up yet. He needs to be strong not just for him but also for her step mother. Whatever happens to her mother, he promised to take care of Liara and he's not willing to break that promise because it was his promise with his mother. A knock from the door interrupts Ryan from his daydream.

"Lieutenant Williams." said Ryan after he opened the door and saw Ashley.

"Is Liara asleep?" asked Ashley as she signals Ryan to take a seat at the dining table.

"Yes." answered Ryan as he follows Ashley before took a sit in front of his acting Captain.

"There's something I have to tell you and I doubt Liara will like it."

"What is it?"

"We don't have enough resources to fix our comm or the ship. All of our resources have been used to fix EDI. I have ordered some of the crew to scout around but so far there's no luck."

"So we're stranded her for the time being? How long has it been? A month?"

"More or less... Finding resources to fix the comm is our first priority but our foods supplies is getting lower each day. That will be our main concern. So far Dr. Chakwas and EDI have identified some foods around here that we can eat but Tali and Garrus have to save up their foods before it ran out because we find no such luck for dextro-amino acids foods."

"I hope someone find us here."

"Me too. I don't even want to think what will happen if we can't fix our comm and no one find us here."

"I'm sure the Alliance is looking for us."

"They better be... So how are you doing?"

"As good as I can be. I haven't lose hope yet..."

"Good. Don't lose it. Hope might be the only thing that can keep all of us going."

* * *

Miranda let out a long sigh after she checks on Shepard vitals. It was damn luck that Major Kirrahe, Grunt, Wrex and Jack found her when they did, a month ago. And it was another damn luck that Shepard organs can operate without the support from all of those implants she planted on her. Even with Shepard organs can work without all of those implants, Miranda still reactivated those implants because whether Shepard likes it or not, it's already a part of her. And also she didn't even want to think what will happens if Shepard organs decided to stop working. After all it has been a long time since it works by itself.

So far no one has caught wind of the fact that the saviour of the galaxy is still alive. The Alliance and the Council have agreed to let them believe that Commander Shepard is still missing in action. That was what they told the media on Admiral Anderson memorial. This section of the hospital is only accessible to everyone with clearance. Such as everyone who know and has work with her. Wrex, Grunt and James rotated with each other to guard the door leading to where Shepard is being treated and no one has ever dare to cross them, especially when the Krogan guarding the door.

There were a few suspicions but the Alliance have squandered the suspicions by saying there's some high classified lab work being done. With the Council backing, no one ask any question when the Council admit they are well aware with it and they give their approval. But of course, the truth is far beyond that. Honestly, she is glad that the Alliance and the Council are letting Shepard to have a full recovery without media or some stranger hovering over her just because she just saved the galaxy. Shepard deserves some peace after everything she had done to the galaxy that at one point, called her a disgrace and never believed her story about the Reapers until the Reapers show up at their front door.

"How is she? Any progress?" asked Samara who walk into the room without Miranda noticing.

"Justicar Samara. I didn't hear you come in. She's doing well but no progress worth mentioning... I heard you're leaving today?"

"Yes. I want to see Shepard first before leaving for Lesuss."

Before Miranda could say anything, she catches a glimpse of Shepard fingers moving slightly.

"Shepard?" said Miranda as she briefly watched the monitor before look at Shepard again.

Shepard slowly tries to open her eyes before briefly shut it as she adjusting her eyes to the lights. As she slowly regains consciousness, Shepard starts to open her mouth.

"Li-Liara." mutter Shepard.

Miranda looks at Samara, hoping the justicar might know what to tell Shepard what's going on.

"Where is Liara?" asked Shepard.

"Shepard... We don't know. We lost contact with the Normandy after the Crucible fired." answered Miranda.

"What?"

"When the Crucible fired, it malfunction our comm buoy, the relays, VI's and even the Geth. We only just repaired the comm buoy and now we're trying to reactivating the relays. Hopefully once the Quarians fix some of the Geth, we can have an idea on how to reactivate the Mass Relays. But the Alliance has tried to contact the Normandy, but so far, no such luck. Every ship is trying to find them. But it might take us some time. Especially with the relays still inoperable."

"I need to find them." said Shepard before she was being stopped by Miranda from trying to get up.

"You need to stay in bed, Shepard. You just got up. I assure you, we will find them once you're better."

"And when that will be?"

"Not today. It might be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. But now, you need to rest."

"We will find them, Shepard. But you need to fully recover first." add Samara.

Although Shepard hates it, she hesitantly nods her head in agreement. But deep down, she wished she could get out of this hospital bed and start scouring the galaxy for her wife, son and her crew."

* * *

"What is our sitrep?" asked Ashley to the Normandy engineers as they hold a meeting in Crew Deck.

"Good news or bad news first?" asked Engineer Adams.

"Give me the bad news first."

"The bad news is we only one part away from fixing the comm. But we have scour this entire planet." answered Engineer Daniels.

"And the good news is?"

"That just it. We only need to find one more part." said Engineer Donnelly in his British accent.

"So what? Pray that the part fall from the sky?" asked Joker in annoyance.

"Calm down, Joker."

"Calm down? We have been stranded here for six weeks! SIX weeks! In case you haven't notice, we are running out of food. Especially for Garrus and Tali. And who know how long we will be stranded here."

"Yes, Joker. I notice." said Ashley as she took a deep breath to calm herself down from yelling at Joker.

"But don't worry, Ashley. We manage. At least for another few weeks." reassured Tali.

"As long as you promise to order a buffet of dextro-amino acids food when we got back." add Garrus.

"Deal. Liara, any luck with your Shadow Broker network?"

"Engineer Adams just gave me the last part needed to fix my Shadow Broker network. Hopefully Glyph and I can get it running by the end of today."

"Liara, don't forget to rest. Don't stress yourself by trying to fix the network by the end of today. Remember that you're pregnant."

"Don't worry. I will make sure she won't." said Ryan before Liara could answered.

"If that is all, everyone can return back to duty." said Ashley before she let out a long sigh. She has no idea how to deal with their situation right now other than hoping for the best.

* * *

It has been two months since the war ended and the Normandy still stranded on the unknown planet. Their plan to fix their communication has come to an abrupt end due to lack of part to fix it. Even Liara and Glyph failed to restore the Shadow Broker network. They have no idea why because in their part, everything was alright, but perhaps it was because the galaxy communication is still in chaos. Or it might be because the communication is only available for military purpose. With the Normandy communication is still inoperable; there is no way for them to contact the outside world.

Liara has tried to work day in day out but she was stopped by Ryan from overstressing herself in figuring out a way to send a message to the Alliance. Even Dr. Chakwas helped Ryan on dosing Liara to sleep if she's being stubborn. Ryan hated to do that to her step mother but he knew it was for the best, for Liara and her baby. After all he already promised his mother that he will take good care of his step mother in his mother absence.

"Still no luck?" asked Ashley as she broke the silence in the Post Observation Deck.

"If I don't keep Liara away from her monitor, I think we already find a way to message the Alliance." answered Ryan as he watched Ashley took a seat in front of him.

"It's understandable."

"She really misses her so much. I feel bad for doing this to her. Even if it is for her own sake."

"What about you, Ryan? You must miss her too."

"I just reunited with my biological mother in years and to have it taken away from me again? I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling. But I need to be strong for Liara, that's what my mom will want me to do."

"It's alright if you want to cry every now and then."

"Who said I didn't? I cried every time I saw Liara cried herself to sleep. I cried each time I lose myself with my memories of her. But I take strength in believing that she's still alive and I know that she will find us."

"If anyone can do the impossible, it's Shepard."

* * *

"This is a long shot, Shepard." said Miranda as she looks at the datapad containing a coordinate that Shepard gave her.

"It might be our only clue about the Normandy whereabouts."

"The Commander is right. It's the only place the Normandy could have crash landed." said James.

"Are you sure about this, Shepard?" asked Miranda.

"This is our only clue, Miranda. The Mass Relay in that system confirmed that a ship matching the Normandy IFF went through that Mass Relay just before the Crucible damaged the Mass Relay... We need to find them. I need to find Liara and Ryan. I need to know that they still alive."

"How are we going to get to them? We need a ship."

"That is why I need to meet with the new Alliance brass. But I can't meet them until you give me an all clear." said Shepard as she held out a piece of paper.

"I will give you an all clear if you promise to let me come with you. I would have preferred to have you stay in the hospital, but I know nothing is going to stop you from finding Liara."

"Done." said Shepard as she watched Miranda took the piece of paper before she signed it.

* * *

Ashley was busy checking on the progress made by the Normandy engineers when EDI informed her that an Alliance ship is heading to them. Ashley and some of the crew members got outside, eagerly waiting for the shuttle arrival from the Alliance ship. The first one out the shuttle was Lieutenant James Vega, followed by Jack, Steve Cortez and Miranda. The last one out was Shepard.

When Shepard step out from the shuttle, everyone didn't know how to react, they still can't wrap their head around the fact that their Commanding Officer is not only got out of the war alive, but also in one piece and seem in a good health, like what happened in the past months were nothing but a training.

While everyone was dumbstruck on how to react when they saw Shepard, Ryan steps out from behind some of the crew members before he took a long look at his mother. Shepard found herself unable to move as she saw her son. She still can't believe they found the Normandy in one piece and now her son is standing right in front of her. It all seems like a dream. That was when Ryan took a few step forwards towards Shepard before he gave his mother a hug.

"I knew you weren't dead." whisper Ryan.

"You did order me to come back in one piece." said Shepard to a light chuckle from her son.

"Good. Because I would have hated it to lose my mother again." said Ryan as he pulled away from the hug.

"Where's Liara?"

"She's in her room. Sleeping. But I'm sure she will be happy to see you when she wakes up."

"You should go check on Liara. I'm sure we can handle everything in the meantime." said Miranda.

"Yeah, Shepard. After all I did keep the crew together while you bail on us." said Ashley.

"Bail on you? Last time I check, I was saving the galaxy."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh dear saviour of the galaxy, I think we will manage while you spend some time with your wife." said Jack.

"Go, Shepard. I'm sure Liara would love to see you." said Tali.

"Liara will kill us all if we keep you away for any longer." add Garrus as Ryan lightly shoved his mother towards the Normandy.

* * *

When Shepard stepped into Liara's cabin, she could see Liara sleeping peacefully on the bed. Liara looks beautiful and it took Shepard breath away. After looking at Liara from afar for a few seconds, Shepard then close the gap between her and Liara. As she stood next to the bed, she slowly sits down next to Liara sleeping body. She slowly caresses Liara face with her fingers, gently, as she didn't want to wake Liara. Before long, she found herself lying next to Liara and felt asleep.

A few hours later, Liara can feels someone warmth body wrapping her. She could have sworn she felt Shepard warmth but then she remembered that she is stranded in an unknown planet and Shepard might not even survive the war. As Liara slowly opens her eyes, she sees someone lying next to her with her face facing her. After a few seconds, Liara's brain finally registered who's sleeping next to her.

"Shepard?" said Liara as she still in shocked from seeing her wife. She not even sure if this is a dream or not but she wish if this is a dream, she won't wake up from it.

Hearing Liara voice calling out her name, Shepard slowly opens her eyes as she flash Liara a sleepy smile.

"Hello, beautiful." said Shepard.

"Shepard, is this really you?"

"Yes."

"Am I dreaming?" asked Liara before Shepard answered her question by giving her a passionate kiss.

"What do you think?" asked Shepard as she pulls away from the kiss.

"I thought you..."

"I promised you I'm always coming back, didn't I? I never break my promise." said Shepard as she lean in and kiss Liara to give her a reassurance.

* * *

**A/N: I think I will just leave this chapter like that... I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short than my previous chapters for this story but I hope it was a great chapter. ****I'm also sorry if some of the scene is ridiculous. It was the only way to give Shepard some more time to wake up and recover before she reunited with Liara. **


	7. In Peace and Happiness

**A/N : Happy New Year everyone! This will be my last masterpiece (LOL) for 2015 and also sort of my first piece for 2016. This chapter mostly trying to give more details for what happened and what will happen. So forgive me if this chapter is a bit dull.**

* * *

Chapter 7: In Peace and Happiness

It has been a few days since Shepard found the Normandy and reunited with Liara and Ryan. The Normandy engineers are working nonstop to repair the ship so it is space worthy again and Shepard has decided to oversee the repair as the Normandy is still under her command. The others who came with Shepard also decided to stay since all of the Normandy crew members wanted to stay with the Normandy despite they desperately want to know what happened to their loves one.

Shepard was amazed by the Normandy crew members resolved to oversee the Normandy repairs and turn down her offered to have them send back to Earth with the ship she came looking for them. Guess Admiral Hackett was right when she asked why she was chosen to lead in the Reapers war. They are not only believed in her, but they are also loyal towards her.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ashley as she sat next to Shepard in Starboard Observation room.

"I was just thinking about how none of the crew agreed to return home with the ship I came with. We only came with a skeleton crew in case the Normandy can't be repair." answered Shepard as she stared at the window in front of her. There was no longer a picture of stars as the Normandy flew from planet to planet, but instead it's only a picture of plants as the Normandy still stranded in the unknown planet.

"Because the Normandy is their ship and it's also their home. They won't abandon ship just because they are eager to return to their loves one. I'm more surprised that those few Alliance soldiers that came with you decided to stay too."

"They said they wanted to help and they also think it will be an honour to escort the Normandy."

"I see... Can I ask you something, Shepard?"

"What is it?"

"Now that the Normandy communication has been restored, I realized that no one actually know that you're still alive."

"The official news is I'm still missing in action. Only a handful of people know that I'm still alive. It was Admiral Hackett decision to give me some peaceful moments before all hell breaks loose once everyone knows I'm still alive."

"I guess that makes sense. In case I haven't said it before, it's good to have you back, Shepard. Seeing how miserable Liara was when we have no idea if you survived or not was worst than when you first died. If it wasn't because of Ryan, I don't know what will happen."

"I know. I'm lucky to have a son like him... Speaking of Ryan, once we got back to Earth, I have to tell the new Alliance brass about what I did."

"For what it's worth, I'm behind you, Skipper. If I'm needed to give a testimony, I will tell them that you never treat your son any special than you treat any of your crew members. The only thing you did against Alliance regulations was to keep him on board the Normandy even after you realized who he was. But if it was needed, I honestly believe that you would have trusted him to pick up a gun and fight, just like you trusted every single one of your crew members."

"Thanks, Ash."

* * *

After her conversation with Ashley in Post Observation room, Shepard headed to the mess hall and made a cup of tea before heading straight to Liara's cabin. Ever since Liara woke up to Shepard warmth next to her, Liara couldn't stop smiling and feeling happy. She was almost losing hope that Shepard will survive the way, yet Shepard beat the odds and come back to her. As Liara was losing herself at the thought of having Shepard back, she was oblivious to Shepard presence as Shepard put down the cup of tea she made in the desk before giving her a kiss in the cheek.

"You have been smiling a lot, Liara. Should I be concern?" asked Shepard as she knelt down in front of her wife who is sitting in the only chair in the room.

"Nothing you should be concern about, Shepard. I was only thinking about how lucky I am that you're here."

"I thought I was the lucky one. To have you as my wife; carrying my unborn daughter and waited patiently for me to come back when you have no reason to believe I will survive. Our relationship is nothing sort of normal yet I was lucky enough to have you stand by me when there are others out there who are more than happy to be a better partner for you than I can ever be."

"That is not true, Shepard. You're more than I could ever wish for. You're my first and only love." said Liara as she lean down to kiss Shepard.

"I promised you, Liara. I will always make you happy. Because your smile never failed to melt my heart and those smiles was the last thing on my mind before I lost my consciousness. And it was the reason why I needed to come back." said Shepard after Liara pull away from the kiss.

"Shepard..."

"I love you, Liara." said Shepard as she cut off Liara who already has tears in her eyes before giving her a deep and longing kiss.

* * *

Today is the day the Normandy will fly back to Earth after all the necessary repairs have been conducted. Any further repairs will be made once the Normandy is back on Earth. For now all they care about is that the Normandy is space worthy again and the crew members are more than excited to go back home. For Garrus, Tali and Javik, they will went along to Earth before taking another ships to go back to their homeworld, with the exception of Javik who said he might took Wrex offer before come back to help Liara write a book about Protheans.

"I heard the Alliance has broken the news that the Normandy will be arriving on Earth in the next few days." said Ryan as he took a sit in front of Shepard in the mess hall as she's having a lunch with Liara.

"Yeah. And the Alliance also confirmed I will be among the Normandy crew..."

"I take it you're not looking for it?"

"I know exactly what they will do once I arrived. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I rather being lock up by the Alliance than face a ceremony congratulating me for the win. Do you remember what I went through when we beat Sovereign?" asked Shepard as she looked at Liara.

"Yes."

"What happened?" asked Ryan, curious.

"I slipped away from a party, probably my third party in one day; can you believe that? The next day, I got an earful from Anderson..." Shepard trailed off from finishing the story as she remembered what happened to Anderson.

"Were you with him?" asked Liara as she took Shepard hand and gently squeezing it as she realized Shepard is remembering Anderson who she thought as his mentor and a father figure. Shepard never said a word about what exactly happened other than the fact that Anderson is dead.

"Yeah, I was. I-excuse me for a moment." said Shepard as she stood up before making her way towards the memorial wall.

Yesterday was the day when the Normandy crew stand in front of the Normandy memorial wall to put Admiral Anderson name plaque. Shepard was having a hard time doing so and she almost broke down in tears. There were no words spoken as every crew members remembered what Admiral Anderson has done. Anderson was no stranger to most of the crew and even though most of them served under Shepard longer than they have with Anderson, they all know how much the former Normandy Commanding Officer meant to Shepard.

No one exactly knew what exactly happen other than her. All they know was that Anderson is dead and Shepard already gave her report regarding the incident to Admiral Hackett prior to her search for the Normandy. The Alliance certainly will release a statement over the death of Admiral Anderson in the foreseeable future, but as of now, Shepard is the only one who knew what happened that day. Although she has a feeling that Ashley was already been brief by Admiral Hackett over what happened.

As Shepard stood in front of the memorial wall, staring into Admiral Anderson name plaque, Shepard could feel a familiar hands wrapping around her right hand before a blue head lean down on her shoulder.

"I'm here whenever you need to talk." said Liara.

"I just need to come to term over his death. That's all. I will be fine." reassured Shepard which isn't a lie because she's just having a hard time of coming to term over the death of her his mentor and father figure.

* * *

It has been a few days since Shepard arrived back on Earth. It also has been a very busy few days for Shepard as she has to brief the newly appointed Alliance brass over what happened. When she was not briefing the Alliance brass she was being hounded by reporters over her role for destroying the Reapers and allying the whole galaxy including curing the genophage and find a peace solution for the Geth and Quarians.

Just when Shepard thought she could finally find some alone time with Liara; who has been staying with Shepard on Earth as she's briefing the Alliance brass, news broke out that the most famous human and the first human Spectre is married to an Asari who is also Matriarch Benezia daughter. The news brought mixed responses from every species in the galaxy. Some question Liara as Matriarch Benezia daughter while the others question Shepard over her decision to marry an Asari.

As for the Normandy crew members, they all stood behind Commander Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni marriage by saying that they are perfect for each other and after everything that they went through, they deserves some happiness. So far the reporters are yet to sniff out that Shepard and Liara are expecting their first daughter, neither does they know about a certain young Ensign who is Shepard long lost son.

Today, Shepard is yet again stands in front of the Alliance brass as they summoned her regarding her relationship status. Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams is also presence as the Alliance regarded her as Shepard second in command and has a better idea over her Commanding Officer relationship and professionalism.

"Commander Shepard, thank you for coming. I'm sure you have other plans but in light of recent event, I'm sure you understand why we have to call you yet again." said the red hair woman with a slight British accent. She is Admiral Jessica Walsh, the youngest and only woman in the newly appointed Alliance brass.

"We decided to call your second in command, Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams to be here today in case we need her input." add Admiral Keith Samson, the oldest among the Alliance brass and also the strictest.

"I'm sure it's not necessary, Admiral Samson. We surely can't argue Commander Shepard professionalism." said Admiral Austin Taylor. Shepard knew Admiral Taylor back when he was an instructor for N7 programme and Shepard held great respect to her former instructor and was glad to see a familiar face among the new Alliance brass.

"I agreed. Shepard is a picture of professionalism." said Admiral Hackett who is also among the newly appointed Alliance brass. At first he refused but he finally agreed for the position, unknown to Shepard over what make him changed his decision. But she has a feeling he might thought he can help rebuilding and lead the Alliance to the next step if he accepted the position.

"I take it congratulation is in order over your marriage with Dr. T'Soni, Commander?" said Admiral Walsh.

"Thank you, Admiral." said Shepard.

"I have to ask, why her?" asked Admiral Samson.

"Why not? It is not against Alliance regulations for any Alliance soldier to marry an Asari. Or is it because she's Matriarch Benezia daughter? Or perhaps it's because I am currently the famous human in the galaxy?"

"You have to understand, this news has received mixed responses. Some even said you were force to marry her for a political standing with the Asari."

"That is ridiculous, Admiral Samson." said Admiral Taylor.

"I'm only saying what the reporters have been saying."

"I was not forced to marry Liara. I love her ever since we worked together in Normandy SR-1."

"I thought I heard some rumours about the first human Spectre were in a relationship with an Asari, years ago. I took it that was the truth?" asked Admiral Walsh which Shepard nodded in agreement.

"I am happy for you, Shepard. But now we have a problem. A pro-human group, Terra Firma is publicly announcing their disappointment on your marriage with Dr. T'Soni. They have been causing some problems in some areas to make sure their voices are being heard. They are afraid that the bloodline of Shepard's will stop with you." said Admiral Hackett.

"That is where they are wrong, Admiral." said Shepard as she looked at Ashley, knowing what her Skipper is about to do, she gave Shepard her nod of approval.

"What do you mean, Commander? You records said you're an only child." said Admiral Samson.

"Admiral Taylor, you were one of the few people who knew about my past... About I have a son." said Shepard much to everyone surprise except for Admiral Taylor and Ashley.

"Due to technical problems, her son birth record was missing from Shepard records. These happened months after Commander Shepard son were kidnapped by their adoptive family." explained Admiral Taylor. "I took it you found him? If not I'm sure you won't mentioned about this."

"Yes."

"I'm happy to hear that, Commander." said Admiral Taylor. He was brought to attention to Shepard past after she broke down one day during N7 training. He was the only one around and he was taken by surprised how his best candidate suddenly just broke down crying after a drill. Apparently it was her son birthday and she just couldn't hide her emotions anymore. Shepard ended up telling Admiral Taylor everything that day.

"Where is he now?" asked Admiral Walsh.

"He is waiting for his new order."

"What do mean he's waiting for his new order? Is he in the Alliance?" asked Admiral Taylor as Shepard nodded.

"Where was he during the war?" asked Admiral Hackett.

"...He was aboard the Normandy."

"Commander, you do realize that is a breach of protocol?" said Admiral Samson.

"I didn't know he was my son at first. He wasn't using my last name or his real name for that matter. His name was changed."

"And when you found out, you don't think about letting the Alliance knows about that?"

"We are in the middle of a war, Admiral Samson! I was trying to stop the Geth and the Quarians from killing each other while we have Reapers to destroy!"

"Shepard has a point, Admiral Samson." said Admiral Hackett as he comes to Shepard defence along with Admiral Taylor.

"I can vouch that Commander Shepard hadn't been treating Ensign Ryan Shepard anymore special than she treated each members of her crew. You can ask each one of Normandy crew members and they will agree with me." said Ashley.

"We will take your word for it, Lieutenant-Commander Williams." said Admiral Walsh.

"Shepard, before we conclude this meeting, we would like you to consider the position as the new human Councilor. We are planning on promoting you to Admiral but we would like you to represent human interest in the Council. We will give you a week to think about it." said Admiral Hackett.

"We would like to announce your new role or promotion when we are commemorating the Normandy next week. We are also planning on promoting Lieutenant-Commander Williams and her new position will depend on your choice, Commander." add Admiral Walsh.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that? Clearly the old Williams' cursed has been lifted." said Ashley as she walked alongside Shepard to the sky car parking lot.

"You deserve it, Ash."

"Thank you, Skipper." said Ashley before she realized something is in Shepard mind.

"Can't choose between being the new human Councilor or take the promotion to Admiral?" asked Ashley.

"Honestly, Ash. I'm thinking about retiring." answered Shepard as she stopped walking and looked at her second in command.

"I don't want to worry Liara anymore now that the war ended. Since the very first day of our relationship, my job always came first before her. I need to put her ahead of my job, now. When I lost Ryan, this job is the only thing I have. When I fall in love with her, I finally have something other than my job. And I don't want to lose her." said Shepard.

"I understand, Shepard. Whatever your decision, I will support it. But shouldn't you talk to Liara about it too?"

"I will. But I know what she's going to say. In the end, this needs to be my decision, Ash."

* * *

After a few hours of driving on the sky car the Alliance provided, Shepard finally arrived at her destination. Since she arrived on Earth with the Normandy, Shepard took Liara to this small house in a small town that held so many memories for her. This town was small enough and was left untouched by the Reapers force. There are still a few families in this small town but it was quite enough for Shepard liking. So far, no one knows she lived there except for Ryan and Ashley. The families in the town also promised to keep it a secret because they owe so much to Shepard and they won't thank her for everything she had done by telling the world where the Saviour of the Galaxy took refuge.

When Shepard stepped into the house, Liara was nowhere to be seen. Thinking of only one place where Liara could be, Shepard walked towards one of the room in the house. When she opened the door she could see Liara falling asleep on her desk.

"Greetings, Commander. Dr. T'Soni fallen asleep half hour ago." said Glyph in his whisper voice.

"Thank you, Glyph." said Shepard before she walked towards Liara. Shepard then slowly tried to lift Liara to the bed but her action managed startle the Asari.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." said Shepard as Liara slowly opens her eyes before giving Shepard a sleepy smile as she saw her.

"You shouldn't be working too hard, Liara." said Shepard before she gave Liara a kiss.

"I'll be fine, Shepard. I might be pregnant but that doesn't mean I made of glass."

"I know. It just I don't want anything happen to you or our daughter. We really should go find an Asari doctor to check on the baby and you."

"Dr. Chakwas is more than capable. And we don't want to risk everyone know that we are expecting a daughter. They are still talking about our marriage."

"Yeah, you're right. You're already under so much pressure from marrying me, if they know you're also pregnant... I don't know how they will react. Maybe it's better if we keep this among ourselves so we can have some peace before all hell breaks loose. But no matter what, know that I'm here for you and nothing they will say can change my mind about you."

"So how was the meeting with the Alliance?" asked Liara as they walked to the living room.

"Better than I expected." answered Shepard as she took a seat next to Liara.

"Have they settle on what they want you to do after the war?"

"They want to promote me to Admiral. But what they really wanted is to have me as the new human councilor."

"But what do you want?" asked Liara as she can sense there is something in her wife mind.

"What if all I ever want is to retire? To lead a normal life with my wife and my daughter? And give you that peace and happiness."

"You know that you could never lead a normal life after what you have done? And I'm happy as long as you're by my side."

"I know. But I would like to try."

"Shepard... Don't do this on my behalf."

"I always put you second after my job, my duty. It's about time I put you first. I know how lucky I am to have such a supporting wife who knows how dangerous my job is yet you never tell me to stop doing what I do. I know how scared you are whenever I went into a mission without you and I cannot even imagine what you felt when I died. And I almost die again, Liara. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." said Shepard before she received a kiss from Liara.

"Whatever you choose, Shepard. I will always support you and I will always be there by your side. But just think about what you can do as the new human councilor. You can make a difference. Who know how long this peace, what you achieved, will last. But with you as the new human councilor, you can lay the foundation for the future generations."

"And it has nothing to do with how powerful our influence can be? I mean with me as the new human councilor and you as the Shadow Broker?" joked Shepard.

"Well... That just a bonus." said Liara as she laid her head on Shepard shoulder before Shepard arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively.

"Liara... Will you ever call me by my first name?" asked Shepard.

"I-I don't know Shepard. I have called you Shepard since the very first day. But I can start calling you Grace if that's what you want. "

"I don't even know if I won't feel strange when you call me by my first name. It has been forever since someone calls me Grace. It almost alien for me... Honestly, I don't care what you will call me. As long as it is me you're calling in that beautiful voice of yours."

* * *

After a few days of peace and quiet, just Shepard and Liara at their small cozy home on Earth, it's the day where Miranda will stop by to check on Shepard. Since she has no idea where Shepard decided to hide out, Ryan was the one driving the former Cerberus operative to Shepard and Liara little hideout.

"Nice house, Shepard. A little smaller than your apartment on the Citadel, but a nice house nevertheless." said Miranda after she stepped into the house, followed by Ryan.

"Hey mom, Liara. And you too lil sis. You're getting big." greeted Ryan as he knelt down in front of Liara small bump.

"She's getting big or I am?" asked Liara as she gave Ryan permission to touch her baby bump.

"You look beautiful as always, Liara. And you're not getting big at all. If anything, the baby bump makes you more beautiful."

"Careful, Ryan. If I didn't know better, I think you're flirting with my wife."

"Even if you're not my mother, I'm not stupid enough to flirt with Commander Shepard wife. Unless I have a death wish." said Ryan to a light chuckle from everyone.

"Don't worry, Shepard. Ryan has his eyes on someone else on the Normandy." said Liara as they walked to the living room.

"Wait... What?! Who?"

"A certain comm specialist." answered Liara.

"What?"

"Don't worry, mom. It's nothing serious. She is such a delight and probably the friendliest. I haven't even asked her out yet... But I was thinking of asking her out."

"No, it's not that I don't disapprove although I should since there's a regulation and the fact that you two are not even having the same ranks raised many red flags... But... How do I put this lightly? I'm sorry to burst the bubble Ryan, but you're not her type."

"Why?"

"Because Shepard is her type." answered Liara.

"What?!"

"Wait... Someone try to flirt with you when Liara's aboard the Normandy? She has a death wish or something?" interrupted Miranda.

"Haha. She didn't know at first and it's not like she was flirting when I'm around. I noticed a few blush here and there."

"Traynor was reading too much on Shepard kindness, I'm sure of it. I know I did."

"And if you didn't, who know where we will be." said Shepard as she gives Liara a kiss.

"Ryan, are you alright?" add Shepard as she saw her son went speechless.

"Well... No wonder she was being so friendly."

"Don't worry, Ryan. That special someone will knock on your door soon. But not too soon."

"Can't make that promise, mom. You know how love just has a way to find it way in your life."

"Enough talk, Shepard. Let's no waste any time. I want to check your implants. The sooner we get it done, the better."

"Going somewhere, Miranda? But... no scalpel, right?"

"No promises." said Miranda before she opened her omni-tool.

After a few minutes of scanning, "Everything looks fine, Shepard. Your implants are working properly and it looks like all your injuries are healing right on track."

"That's good to hear." said Shepard.

* * *

Later that night Shepard was awoke by a nightmare. The first one she's having in quite some times now. And it was also rare that Liara wasn't awaked around a minute after Shepard having a nightmare that awoke her. Feeling she needs to clear her mind from the nightmare, Shepard quietly walks out of the bedroom to have some fresh air in the backyard. On her way to the back door, she could see her son is peacefully sleeping on the couch since Miranda took the only room available in the house. Miranda agreed to stay for the night since she knew this is the only chance Ryan will ever have for some peaceful moment with her mother before all hell will break loose once the Alliance let the media know about Shepard long lost son.

Once Shepard is outside the house, she sat on one of the chairs she put outside so she and Liara could watch for the starts in the backyard when they feel the needs of staring into the stars. Both of their room in the Normandy have windows that they can look outside and see the stars and sometimes the feel the urge to look outside the window and stare at the stars. But of course you couldn't do it on Earth, so they will stare at the sky at night and remembering those times they spends among those stars. They mostly thought about the happy moments instead of sad moments.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Ryan before he took a seat next to Shepard.

"No. I had a nightmare. Sometimes it took me some time to shake it off."

"Does it happen often?"

"This is the first one in quite some time now. Perhaps the first one since we arrived on Earth."

"I imagine you had nightmares too during the war?" asked Ryan as Shepard nodded. "Does anyone know about it?"

"Liara does. She usually woke up soon after I had nightmares and she will spend the next few minutes calming me down. I guess she is too tired. I know how tiring it could be when you are a few months pregnant."

"You know, I had nightmares too..."

"About the war?"

"No. It's about you. I was putting on a brave face for Liara when the truth is I was so scared that I'm going to lose you again." said Ryan before Shepard wrapped her arm around Ryan shoulder.

"I'm here now and you're not going to lose me again. Not if I have any choice." said Shepard as she gave a kiss on her son head.

"So... I heard the Alliance and the Council asked you to hold a grand wedding between you and Liara."

"Asked? More like ordered me. They said it's good for morale and I stop listening for the rest of their reasons." said Shepard to a chuckle from Ryan.

"Don't you want to hold a proper wedding? I'm not saying the ceremony we held before wasn't a proper wedding, it was cute and sweet but we both know it lack a few things."

"I would have loved to have a proper wedding with Liara, a wedding where we both weren't worried that either one of us or both of us won't make it out of the war. But it won't be our wedding anymore. It will be a show to the rest of the galaxy. All I want is a wedding where we are surrounded by our friends and families. Not the Alliance brass, the Councilor and dozens of media crews."

"I can respect that but don't you think they have a point about how it's good for morale and so on? Everyone who knew about your relationship with Liara knew how lovely the story is. It's like out of a fairytale."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Have a proper wedding with Liara. Let one media crew broadcast your wedding for all to see. Satisfy them and tell them your story with Liara. How you two overcome everything to get to where you two are now. If you didn't do this, they will never stop pestering you about it and some might even challenge if you're actually married to Liara."

"That's a good point. But I need to talk with Liara about it. If we want to hold that wedding, we probably will use it as a place to let everyone know that we're expecting."

"Great! Just don't forget to invite me." said Ryan as he laughed at his own joke.

"Like I will forget to invite my best man?"

"Wait... Are you serious?"

"If we are going to do this, I might as well ask my son to be my best man."

"I will be honour." said Ryan as he hugs his mother.

"Mom... Can I ask you about my father?" asked Ryan after he broke the hug.

"I know what it feels like not knowing about your parents. Or knowing so little about them... You can ask me anything about your father and I will try my best to answer it."

"What's he like."

"He was my first love and my protector. I know it sound silly now that I just saved the galaxy but without him, I couldn't have been where I am now. He thought me how to survive and how to protect myself. He always said that the best way to survive on the street is to be smart first, savvy second and when those don't work, that's when you start to fight your way out."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"He was. I wish you could meet him. He would have loves you."

"I hope he can be proud of me."

"What are you talking about, Ryan? You made me proud."

"I didn't do much. How could you be proud of me compared to what you have achieved?"

"First thing first, there's no point of comparing yourself to me or anyone else. You need to be yourself. If you keep comparing yourself, you will never get anywhere. I didn't get here by comparing myself to your father even though I know how much he will do so much better than what I have done. And I'm proud of you because you were strong for Liara. It mustn't have been easy for you but you kept your promise. And there's also the fact you made yourself useful aboard the Normandy when no one even know where we should put you. You were eager to learn and do you have any idea how much praises I got from the crew regarding you? And they didn't even know you're my son. For them you just a cadet Ensign who was lucky enough to be onboard the Normandy when the Reapers arrived. And you have proved to them that you're a good soldier."

"I wasn't going to break my promise. Especially to you and if you're gone, she is the closest I will have of you. And she knows about you than I ever know you so I have to be strong for her if the fact that she's married to you is not enough."

"And I'm proud of you for doing so. You have grown so much."

"It will be weird if I still that 6 years old little boy you last seen. Maybe a little part of that little boy is still inside of me but I can't be that little boy forever now do I?"

"I guess you couldn't... Ryan, I noticed that you don't have a biotic. I've been meaning to ask you but I thought you were holding back the biotic when we were onboard the Normandy but now that I managed to find a file of you from what left of the Alliance academy, I didn't see any mention of you have a biotic ability. Guess that's why you weren't sent to Grissom Academy."

"I never had biotic ability... Should I? As far as I know you didn't have biotic either."

"I didn't... But your father did."

"If he had biotic, how come he was in gang life?"

"His parents died when he was very young. He had no one else and by the time he finally found a family who wanted to adopt of him, his biotic start to show. Back then biotic was a handicap among human and he ran away when his adoptive family agreed on him to be sent to Brain Camp. He managed to harness his control because of his life in the gang. He would have been one hell of a soldier if he joined the Alliance."

"I wish I could meet him. But regardless, I'm happy that you're here. And I'm also happy to have Liara as my other parents." said Ryan before Shepard wrapped him in a loving hug.

* * *

**A/N : So I hope it was good. The next chapter there will be some major plot going on. And also I plan on having Shepard and Liara have a proper wedding. I'm not entirely sure about that but I'm sure I will think of something. Anyway I hope you guys will have a great 2016 because I sure hope my 2016 will be better than 2015 and I have tons of plan that I aim to achieve. Let's hope our 2016 will be better than 2015. Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
